The Holy Eva Wars
by Ronin109
Summary: Shinji Ikari is just one kid that wants to life a good life after a hard past. Fate has something else planned as Shinji somehow becomes involved in an all out Battle Royale between Magus and their Servants for none other than the Holy Grail itself.
1. Instrumentality and Infinite Worlds

**The Holy Eva Wars**

A Neon Genisis Evangelion / Fate/Stay Night Crossover?

**Summery:** Shinji Ikari one kid that just wants a normal, peaceful life after a past riddled with hardship. Fate has something else planned for the young teenager, however, and now Shinji is now participating in an all out Battle Royale between magic users known as Magus and their Servants for none other than the Holy Grail itself and with it their wildest dreams coming true. What's a kid got to do for some normalcy in his life?

**AN:** Hey and welcome to The Holy Eva Wars! This is my first fanfic ever, so hold nothing back _**when**_ you R&R. ((On that note, if anyone wants to help by proof-reading future chapters, please contact me! I'm in desperate need of proof-readers!))

This fic is Rated T-M for language, suggestive themes, the occasional crude humor and potential nudity/sexual situations in later chapters, AU, potential minor to sever OOC, slightly altered facts from both series, temperamental warm water penguins and potential spoilers to both NGE and FSN.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Neon Genesis Evangelion or Fate/Stay Night. Those honors belong to Gainax, and TYPEMOON respectfully along with all of their affiliates. I want to own them, but I doubt that would ever happen.

**Chapter: Prologue **

Instrumentality and Infinite Worlds

For the last three hundred years a small and hidden series of wars have been fought in the shadows of mankind's greatest achievement against the wilderness. Not one fought by guns and men, but one fought by magic and spirits. Seven Magic Users or Masters are chosen by Fate to take part in this war for none other Holy Grail itself and with it the promise of their greatest dreams coming true.

Each Master is given a spiritual familiar known as a Servant, who are reincarnated of legendary souls from all across time, space, and even imagination. Together they battle against one another in a constantly shifting world of every changing alliances, constant back stabbing, and both noble and cowardly actions until only one Master/Servant duo remain.

Such is the nature of the Holy Grail Wars.

However, there is something unique about this war that makes it different from others. It is of a special breed and purpose.

Only twice in the past has such a war taken place, making this Holy Grail War the third of its kind with so much more than a mortal's wish on the line.

With the fate of the world tired up in this Holy war, more than combat ability will be put to the test as sacrifices will be made for the sake of a power in the realm of the gods.

Such is the purpose of the Third Holy Eva War.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Hahaha! Look wha I have Mommy! Look at it!"_

"Sniff . . . Sniff . . . Where did Mommy go? Why isn't mommy coming back?"

"_Look wha I got Mommy!"_

_Holding up a small flower to his mother, the young boy jumped up an down as he tried to tell his mother to take it. Yui Ikari smiled at the antics of her young son and bending over accepted the flower from her son's smile fragile hands._

"_Thank you very much Shinji. It's really beautiful. Now go back playing with you friends now."_

"_Ok Mommy! Bye, Bye!" Yui couldn't help but giggle slightly as her son waved as he ran off back into the playground to play with the other boys and girls. She couldn't help be feel to be the luckiest person in the world at the moment. Nothing seemed to be able to break her happiness right now._

"Sniff . . . I miss my mommy . . . I . . . I miss my mother."

_Little Shinji didn't know what was going on. There was this loud noise followed by all this panic and screaming. Everyone seemed to be running around afraid of something, but Shinji didn't know what. He tried to find his Mommy, but he couldn't find her and no one seemed to be paying attention to the young boy._

"_Mommy! Where are you Mommy! I'm scared!" Shinji wailed out but nothing came of it. Suddenly, a might wind came up and something hit the little boy in the face. He pulled it off and stared at the object in a confused and terrified manor. It was the flower he had given his Mommy just a little while ago. It was burned slightly and some sort of red liquid on it. For reasons beyond his formerly innocent mind, Shinji screamed with all his might at the sight._

_000_

"No Father! I'll be a good boy! Please don't leave!"

Shinji tried with all his might to run toward his father but some force was holding him back. No matter how hard or fast he ran the image of his father just got further and further away from him.

"Please don't leave me alone! I promise I'll be a good boy if you stay! I'll be a good boy if it will bring Mother back!"

Tripping over his own feet, Shinji fell to the ground with a weak thud before struggling to get it. His leg was hurting now yet he still had not reached his father yet. Unable to continue after his father, Shinji sobs and tears escaped with renewed vigor as the young boy attempted to reach out and stop his father.

For a moment he did stop, for a moment that man Shinji called Father stopped and looked back at him. The man's expression wad cold and stern like that of a man who had given up on everything yet still had some sort of purpose in the world. The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a glasses case preceded to exchange the glasses he was wearing with those that were in the case.

No longer were his Father's eyes visible to Shinji as the man switched his glasses. This new pair was smaller than the pervious one but somehow caught the light so only a glare reminded was the man's eye should be.

"I'm sorry Shinji . . . But I no longer have any use for you."

No longer heeding the his young sons cries and calls, Gendo Ikari turned around once again and left without once looking back.

_000_

Fire.

It was all around him, the once dark and lifeless world came to light in the rage a torrent of fire and ruin. All around him was fire, death, and destruction.

All around him his home, his city was burning.

Through all of it SHinji ran as the fire only grew higher and higher as inaudible screams of pain and death burned into his mind what the fires did not do to his skin. A now slightly older Shinji did all he could do. He ran, all he could do was run, that was all he could do.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to bulge and crack before he was sent flying into the air along with small bits of flame and debris. Shinji hit the ground, HARD, as the much needed gasp of life-giving air was ripped out of his lungs.

He felt nothing but pain.

Shinji breathing was sharp and shallow as it tried to take in the smoke filled air to provide breath to the young boy. His body ached with dull pain as his nerves cried out under the constant presence of heat that forever surrounded it. He could not move his body, he could no longer run away.

Mustering what remaining strength his body could muster, the boy let out a desperate cry mixed with tears and sobs of pain and desperation.

"MOTHER! FATHER! PLEASE HELP ME! sniff Pl . . . ease . . help . . . me."

There would be no voice to answer the young boys cry, but there was a response.

As if from the heavens themselves two silhouettes fell from the sky and landed amongst the flame and wreckage before lunging at one another with monstrous zeal. The fire masked them, allowing only darken silhouettes of their forms. One seemed to have some sort of two pronged lance while the other had some sort of massive sword. Both seemed human at the base, but at the same time there was something monstrous about them. The one with the spear had something akin to a horn sticking from it's head while the other remained the boy of the heads lizards he had played once played with.

Both let out unearthly cries of bloodlust as them smashed into each other, both sticking at each other with whatever the had. Shinji could only watch in horror at the battle before him, unable to move or even to cry out anymore. He was afraid, afraid of these things fighting not far from him. He wanted to run away from them yet for some reason he could not keep his eyes off them.

The end of the battle was at hand.

The one with the horn and spear managed to gain an advantage his foe and with one lighting fast trust speared it through. The injured creature let out death cry that could shill bones before falling to the ground for its final moments.

Shinji heard the victorious chuckle and saw a twisted smile.

_-JAB-JAB-SPLASH-SLUG-CRACK-SPASH-_

The one with the horn took its lance and repeatedly trusted it into the corpse of his foe, kicking up wave after wave of blood, flesh, bone as it just continued the motions.

The infant boy felt his stomach turn at the sight and that was putting it nicely.

Suddenly, the horned creature stopped.

It looked in the direction of Shinji as if the young child was calling out to it. Even though the fires around the creature still hid most of its features there was one thing Shinji could see.

A pair of demonic lime-green eyes staring straight at him.

A new and greater fear filled Shinji's heart as those eyes stared it him. He desperately wanted to run but his body still failed to comply. The pain that had temporarily been ignored his staring at the pervious fight had returned and this time it was far more painful. His vision began to fail as darkness began to consume the flames around them. The last thing young Shinji saw was the creature reaching for him, its lime greens eyes still on him.

_00_

'_An unfamiliar ceiling'_

Shinji stared blanking at the white ceiling above him, his thoughts hovering around that last remark. He was in a hospital; a steady beep from the various medical machines was the only real noise he could hear. He did not know what state he was in, he did not try to move. He did not want to move at the risk of causing him pain. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that he had been here for a while, at least for a few days.

An unknown amount of time passed as Shinji just laid there not thinking of anything particular nor wondering what had happened to him. He knew what had happened to him, he just chose not to remember them.

He did not want to remember.

Outside, he could here the voices of two people. One of them was that of a woman, the other that of an older man. At first he ignored them, but after a while he could not help but listen in.

"Is he is alright?"

"Physically, yes. He wasn't as injured as the others and his wounds are healing up nicely He's very fortunate that you found him Professor, but I worry about his mental state. Very few people survived that hell and it's hard to say rather the surviving ones are the 'lucky' ones after experiencing that hell first hand. "

"Yes, I can understand . . . may I see him now Akagi-san?"

"Sigh . . . I see you haven't changed much Professor. Still so proper and always keeps his manners. Anyway, it should be alright, I need to run some more test anyway."

"I see you haven't changed much yourself Naoko."

The door to Shinji's room opened revealing two people. One seemed to be a doctor, a woman with purplish-red hair and dark green eyes, while the other was a man, well into his years 50's with swept back white hair and calm get saddened eyes. The woman-doctor mechanically began to check the medical machines around Shinji while the man just walked over to Shinji's bed side.

"Oh! I see you're awake my boy, how do you feel?" The older man asked with honest concern with his voice. At first Shinji did not recognize him, content only staring at the ceiling above him. This caused the some concern amongst to two present until Shinji said a soft, barely audible reply.

"I'm Fine."

A small sigh of relief escaped the old man's lips while the doctor finished examining the machines and began asking Shinji some questions about his well-being. Shinji was somewhat unsure rather to respond at all at first but soon he was co-operating fully with the doctor who had introduced herself as Naoko Akagi.

" . . . Very Good Shinji. You are indeed very lucky that Professor Fuyutsuki found you after what had happened. You should be thankful."

Shinji looked at the professor, about to say something but the old man simply motioned to him to stop. Smiling as best as he could, Fuyutsuki knelt next to the boy's bed so that their faces were more level.

"It's alright Shinji, I'm just glad you're alright."

There was a moment of silence in the room, nobody said or word no moved in that time. Fuyutsuki once again broke the silence as he looked at the boy.

"Shinji . . . I know you've been through a lot and you have just woken up but I want to tell you something. You see . . . I was a friend of your mother once . . ."

Shinji flinched slightly at the mention of his mother, a weak sob at the sudden remembrance of her. This did not go by Fuyutsuki unnoticed, but still he continued.

". . . I promised her that anything happened to her and your father that I would take care of you. I'm telling you this just to let you know that you're not alone and I'm here to help you."

Shinji did to respond. His mind was forced to confront a person that he could hardly remember yet affect him so much. That in a moment he was alone, a mysterious person whose face he could not recall had somehow cared for him even though she was no longer there.

Shinji began to cry. "Sniffsniff I'm sorry . . . sniff" Shinji grabbed on to the professors him in an action that surprised those present given Shinji's condition. Shinji just wept bitterly as he held onto the old man's arm, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

The old professor somehow knew the true meaning of the boy's words and with his free hand began to pat Shinji's head in response, repeating "It's ok," as the boy continued to cry.

_00000000_

Shinji gasped as he suddenly opened his eyes.

His breathing was quick and his body felt hot and sweaty as he lay against the cold hard ground. Getting up, he quickly glanced around himself to see where he was. A rather dark room, random pieces of various electronic, mechanical, and other workable material lay scattered across the un-kept floor around him. Shinji knew where he was and he was in no way surprised.

'_I . . . must have dozed off in the storage room again.'_

After regaining his composure, Shinji just remained sitting where he was, thinking out loud. "I . . . had that dream again. That makes it . . . the fourth time this month?"

"WARK!"

"Oh, my bad. It's the Wark time this . . . WARK?!?"

"WAAAARK!"

Shinji felt something sharp being jabbed into this back several times, each time harder than the last. Pushing himself onto his feet, Shinji turned around so to look at his attacker only to see . . . nothing?

"WAAAAAAAAARK!!!"

Shinji once felt the jabbing pain on his leg and looked down to see a penguin out of all things, poking Shinji's leg with his beak.

"Oh . . . It's just you Pen-Pen."

"WARK!"

The warm-water penguin only looked up at his care-giver, looking at his blanking as he lifted up a small pink dish with 'Pen (heart) Pen' inscribed on it for Shinji to see.

Shinji only chuckled slightly, wondering to himself if food was all that the penguin ever thought of. "Alright Pen-Pen, I'll get you your breakfast." Needless to say the bird was over-joyed.

Opening the door to the storage room, Shinji looked out across the small yard and toward the rather fair sized traditional designed house that was his home. It was still dark but the early signs of the sun coming over the nearby mountain rage could be seen. Shinji only smiled at this, scratching his head slightly as he looked at the sky.

"Just another day in Tokyo-Three . . . OWW!! Ok Pen-Pen! I'm going, I'm going . . ."

"WAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKK!!!"

As Shinji closed to door to the storage room all the while avoiding the attacks of one very hungry penguin, he failed to notice the faint glow coming from ground where he once slept. With a pulse like a heartbeat, the ground glowed slightly as a six-pointed star incased within a circle and various illegible marks and ruins appeared for only a few moments before disappearing into nothingness.

Darkness was all around. There was no sign of a roof, walls, or even the floor which anything could stand on, only an infinite void of darkness ruled. Suddenly, twelve candles were lit by offered almost no light with except of a faint orange halo that was given off by each of the small flames.

Slowly, the faint outline of twelve persons appeared, all of which faces were hidden under dark colored cloaks with the roman numeral of one through twelve individually place where the person's forehead should be. The ground in the middle of the circle began to pulsate and glow, revealing the image of an upside down triangle with an off center line driven through it while three and four eyes, respectfully, as located on either side if the line for a grand total of seven.

All was silent until one of those masked began to speak.

VII : The Time Has Come To Begin Again.

XI : Yes, As the Magi Foretold, The Marked Have Gathered Together. We Cannot Lose.

X : It Was Unfortunate That the Last Rite Failed But This Proves That God Is On Our Side.

III : We Must Move Forward If Our Dream Is To Be Realized. We Cannot Fail This Time.

I : Yes. Now Let Us Rejoice, For The Eve Of The Third Holy Eva War Is Nigh!!!

End Chapter: Prologue

_0000000000000000_

Preview of the Next Chapter of Holy Eva Wars!

Misato: Alright! I'm finally able to make my grand entrance! To celebrate, I think I'll have a beer . . .

Shinji: You always have a beer! You should really cut back Misato-sensei. I mean really . . . It's not even noon yet!

Misato: You're just jealous you can't hold you liqueur. Wait. . WHAT TIME IS IT? Come on Shinji, we're late for School! I'm Drivin'!

Shinji: Oh Hell No! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

Toji: Just another borin' day of school for Shinji and his friends . . . talkin', eatin', starin' at Misato's hot bod

Hikari: HENTAI!!! _-Hikari Slap/Kick/Upper-Punch Combo-_

Kensuke: Being beaten up by the Class Rep and the Red Demon . . . speaking of the devil, what the heck is the deal with that German exchange student? She's hot but one moment she's an Angel the other she's the Devil!

Shinji: Come on guys, she isn't that bad . . . wait, is that Asuka? And what the hell is that!?!

Takeda109: Next time on the Holy Eva Wars Chapter One: _The First Blood Shed is Always Innocent_

Asuka: Baka!? What the hell are you doing here?!


	2. First Blood Shed is Always Innocent

Translation Notes: (In no particular order)

**-kun**: A suffix used in the Japanese language, used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment.

**-chan:** Similar to –kun except used for girls. It can also be used for little boys, pets, and even amongst lovers. Usual denotes childish cuteness.

**-Sempai/senpai**: Used to address someone that is the speaker's senior in some organization or group. Commonly used in a school setting where underclassmen will refer to upperclassmen as 'Sempai' for guys and 'Senpai' for girls.

**-Kohai**: Similar to sempai with except this is how upperclassmen address lowerclassmen.

**-Sensei:** the title added to that of a teacher, doctor, or anyone that had a profession in a certain art.

**Baka**: Japanese for idiot or fool.

**Dummkopf**: German for fool.

**Scheisse or Scheiß:** German for Shit.

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Special Thanks to Ominea-sama for proof-reading and concept ideas. I owe you big time!

**The Holy Eva Wars**

Chapter One:

_The Blood First Spilled is Always Innocent _

"WAAAARK!!!"

Pen-Pen eyes lit up at the sight of Shinji placing a freshly opened can of sardines into his customized feeding dish. Every morning it was the same thing, wake up the caregiver, get those little pieces of heaven handed to you on a silver platter . . . that was suspiciously bowl like and pink in color. No matter, as long as he got his fish . . . if he didn't, then there were problems.

Shinji only smiled when he handed Pen-Pen his feeding bowl in which the hot-spring penguin promptly took after one last thankful "WARK!" before running away to eat his meal in some private corner of the complex.

'_That bird loves his sardines.' _Shinji thought to himself before walking into the main dining area. It was still early, even by his standards, so Shinji thought it wise to watch some of the local news before starting breakfast/lunch. Sitting down at the table, Shinji picked up the remote and turned it to the local news station before setting it down on the table before him.

"This is Ryoji Takeda of Tokyo-3's Channel 6 News: Early Morning Edition. Today's Top Story: Yet another group of office workers were found passed out late last night in their place of work making this the third time this month such events have happened. The names and exact number of the victims have yet to be released by authorities, but say that those found have been taken to the hospital and all are expected to make a full recovery."

Shinji felt his body tense up at the news, same as it did when he heard of the pervious incident only a week ago. _'The third time this month . . . what's happening out there? And why does it make me feel so uneasy just thinking about it?'_

"Police have yet to explain what the causes of such strange happenings since all medical analyses failed to . . ._BUZZ_ . . . Hot springs are created when spring water that is geo-thermally heated breaches the earth's surface and forms . . ."

Staring blankly at the screen, it took Shinji a few moments to realize the channel had changed and it wasn't some bizarre change in topic by the news channel. He had a suspicion about why this had happened, but he needed to check one little detail to confirm it . . .

Yep, the remote was gone.

"PEN-PEN!" Looking to his side, the named penguin was just sitting a few places away from Shinji, a sardine half hanging out of his beak while the remote being held in Pen-Pen's flipper.

The bird only taunted Shinji as a response, waving the remote around in front of the boy like some person might wave a treat while teasing a hungry dog. This, in anyway, failed to amuse Shinji.

Instead of attempting to retrieve the remote, Shinji only let out an annoyed sigh as he starting making his way to the kitchen. Pen-Pen let out a victorious "WARK!" as Shinji left the room. He wasn't up to chasing the bird all over the complex over ownership rights for the remote . . . that and he didn't want to have the lingering pain of a beak being jabbed into his flesh for the second time today.

Putting on his usual green apron, Shinji readied himself to make both his lunch and breakfast not only for himself, but also for his guardian. Shinji went about on this everyday chore of his, one he took particular pride and enjoyment in. As he worked, his mind began to wonder as he thought about all that had happened over the last few years.

'_Everything that happened since that day . . .'_

_It wasn't long after I was released from the hospital and into Professor __Kōzō Fuyutsuki's care. I didn't know what to think of him at first for he was a kind and loving man yet a strict and demanding task master. I soon began to trust him, though, and he honestly did care for me although there were times even the great professor didn't know what to do when it came to raising a child like me._

_I didn't realize it then but Professor Fuyutsuki didn't have any real family of his own, only a close knit group of friends made up of colleagues, and various students of his from one time or another. I guess that was why he was so inept when I asked him __those__ questions of life or when I was hurt and he tried to comfort me. I know he did it out of the promise he made to mom, but it seems in some way I help him just as much as he help me._

_I really miss him._

_It's been almost two years after his death. They never did found out why he died, Doctor __Akagi said that it just didn't make sense. _

'_Fuyutsuki-sensei, while defiantly from getting old, was far too healthy to just die like this . . .'__ or something that went along those lines. _

_He left everything he had to me, as a father would do for his children. To this day, I regret never recognizing him as one . . . I don't know why I didn't, I just couldn't call him or even see him as a father figure. Maybe it was because I didn't want to dishonor him by seeing him in the same way I once saw my father . . . or maybe it was because . . . some part of me thought my real father would come back, tell me that he always did love me and vow never to abandon me again._

_I am such an idiot._

_Lucky for me, an associate of the professor was able to work out an agreement to allow me to live at the complex he had left me although I'm not old enough inherit it legally yet. I must say I wonder just how the professor had come to know . . . her._

Shinji shivered slight as his mind briefly brought up the image of the woman in question. She was a woman that was a on the tall side with short, light brown hair and a silly smile on her face but eyes like that of a tiger. She had a bokutō in her hand in a way that samurai might have once held their blades while several men in suits and wearing dark sunglasses stood behind her, waiting on her every beck and call.

Shinji shook his head rapidly, trying to go back into his train of thought. He then realized something and looking toward the clock the hung over the fridge only confirmed his feeling. "She should be awake by . . ."

"UGGHHHH"

Shinji smiled to himself at the almost prefect timing of his so called 'house-mate'. Shinji looked at the recently opened door to the kitchen, intent on greeting her but his eye widened as a crimson streak appeared just above is nose and under his eyes before looking away as if ashamed.

Standing at the door was his house-mate and legal guardian, a woman with long violet hair and a body that most women would die for and most men would die just looking at it. And it didn't help that she was wearing a pair of rather tight fitting shorts and an even smaller pull over which acted as the woman's pajamas.

"G—good morning Misato." Shinji was just able squeak out all the while finishing cooking breakfast and prevent himself from having a nose bleed.

Misato let out another unpleasant groan as she stumbled her way to the refrigerator, pulling out one gold-colored can of Yebisu beer before she slowly slumped out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Exactly 3.8 seconds later, the dramatized sounds of chugging could be heard before the booming and energized voice of Misato could be heard even several houses away.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! That hit the spot!!!"

Misato once again came into the kitchen but this time with such energy and liveliness, it was almost impossible to image that this was the exact same woman that came into the kitchen less than thirty seconds ago.

"Shinji-kun! Is breakfast ready yet?" Misato said in such a happy and energized voice that even Shinji, who had experience this kind of change for almost two years now, shivered slight at the change in his guardian.

"Just about done Misato. I just have to add some finishing touches."

Misato was overjoyed, acting like some schoolgirl being told that she had just won a date with a host of the most attractive male actors Holleywood-2 could offer.

"Don't keep me waiting Shinji-kun!" Misato voice was as playful as ever, winking at Shinji before she got her second can of Yebisu and returning to the dinning room, giggling in an amused way.

Shinji face could be mistaken as a tomato as a result to Misato's actions. Once again this was not out of the ordinary for her, but Shinji knew that no matter how many years he lived with her he would never fully get used to that. "Same old Misato . . . everyday it's the same thing."

'_That was one __Misato Katsuragi, my current legal guardian, one of my two housemates, (Pen-Pen being the other) and my homeroom teacher at the school I attend. To say that she is unusual just wouldn't do her justice . . ._

_And by the way . . ._

_**Never**__ let her know anything embarrassing about you, least you never hear the end of it because of her never ending teasing. As you can see, she __**loves**__ her beer, and have I mentioned that she is a head-turner, if you get what a mean. She's a total slob though, and I always wonder when she offered to be my guardian did she attend to care for me or __**I**__ was meant to care for her._

_I still like her even with all her faults._

_When __Professor Fuyutsuki__ died a few years ago it was painfully obvious I was no were near being old enough to care for myself. _

FLASHBACK

Shinji, roughly twelve years old, stared blankly at the grave that was before him. It was raining that day, not heavily but enough to create a mist like atmosphere that could easily bring down someone's mood. There was no one other than Shinji, the rest had either left or temporarily left for shelter, leaving the boy to stare at the grave of the yet another person that cared for him only to have death take him from the boy. The grave was a simple one, it did not have much decoration on it and the message was quick and simple.

Kōzō Fuyutsuki

1955-2012

Beloved Sensei, Loyal Friend, Generous Caregiver.

May We Never Forget.

Shinji had been crying but long had his tears gone only to be replaced by the chilling touch of the rain. His expression was stuck in a way that showed a confused boy only able to say "Why" no matter what attempt was made to explain whatever question he had asked. Shinji failed to notice the splash noise coming up from behind him, the sound of another human that had walked up only to stop a few feet behind him.

Shinji felt the rain that had previously been falling on him stop but the area surrounding him get slightly darker. He looked up, seeing that there was an umbrella now over him and the slender arm of a woman holding it over him.

"Shinji-kun . . ."

Shinji turned around to see the face of a woman, one with purplish hair and face like an angel. Shinji remembered her; she was a friend of not only Fuyutsuki but that of Doctor Akagi and her daughter, Ritsuko, whom Shinji had come to know well. Misato was her name and right now she really did look like an angel of mercy as she looked at him.

"Shinji-kun . . . I'm sorry about your loss. Fuyutsuki-sensei really did care for you, more than he did most people."

Shinji knew that but that didn't help he feel better. That didn't bring Fuyutsuki back. That didn't bring anyone back.

Misato could see that her words only seem to bother the boy. Without warning, she dropped the umbrella and took the boy in a gentle embrace. Shinji was shocked by this, unsure what Misato was doing but her embrace was warm to him. It was comforting.

"Shinji . . . I want to let you know that I'm going to be here for you. I . . . I also lost my parents when I was young, but I can't even begin to know your pain. I just want to let you know that I'll be there for you if you need me."

Shinji did not know what to say. It could have been any number of reasons why, but he just could speak. All he could do was one thing. Two things actually.

Slowly, he hugged Misato as well, and began to cry.

END FLASHBACK

Shinji and Misato were eating their breakfast at the table, ignoring the hot spring documentary that they were sure that they have seen at least twenty times each.

Misato was doing most of the talking, telling Shinji about various incidents that happened during her various classes at school or at the drama club that she sponsored. Every once in a while Shinji would laugh or insert a comment or observation into Misato's stories. Little did they realize how much time has past as they enjoyed their meal.

"Misato-sensei, what time is it?" Shinji asked, honestly curious about the time.

"Now Shinji, I told you not to call me that unless we're at school so your girlfriends won't get jealous about how friendly we are."

Misato only laughed as Shinji choked on the bit of rice he had just bit in his mouth while his face was blood red.

"Hahaha! You're always so fun to tease Shinji-kun. Now the time is . . ." Misato looked at her wrist watch, her eyes quickly focusing into a glare for reasons Shinji failed to understand. Without warning, Misato slammed her hands on the table as she shot up, yelling.

"We're late for school!!!!"

Shinji only had moments to comprehend what was said before Misato literally threw Shinji out of his chair while yelling in-comprehendible chatter about how she needed to get dressed, brush her teeth/hair, find all the test and papers that she didn't grade but was spouse to last night and get another beer.

Now fully aware of what's going on from Misato's panicked cries, Shinji too began to run around the complex in a effort to finish the basics of his morning duties and get ready for school only he wasn't yelling like a banshee.

**Meanwhile, let's check on the neighbors . . .**

"Howard! Howard! Those damn kids next door are doing it again!"

"'I want to move to Japan' you said. 'It's much more quieter that the U.S.', you said. Well I don't give a crap Margaret! It was your idea we moved here you stupid . . ."

**O . . . K . . . Now back to our favorite characters. --;**

Shinji had just been able to get his schoolwork together and half-way get his uniform on when Misato came sprinting down the hallways, grabbing Shinji and dragging him by his shirt collar while repeating the mantra "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

Before Shinji knew it, he was thrown into the passenger seat of Misato's blue colored Alpine A310 (With a few special 'custom' parts.) "Hang on Shinji! This is going to be one **hell** of a ride!"

Shinji felt like the devil has just delivered his death sentence. "Wait MisATO !!!!!!" Shinji was barely able to say his guardian's name before Misato had both pulled out of the garage and took off speeding down the street in less than two seconds.

'_Did I forget to mention she drives like Speed Racer on the warpath!?!'_

Shinji's shrieks of pain and constant encounters with death served as a warning to all drivers of Tokyo-Three to leave the roads least feel the wrath of Misato the Destroyer.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

It was just another day for Toji Suzuhara and his friend Kensuke Aida. As usual, the meet up on the train station and now they were walking toward school in usual fashion. Kensuke was going on about some occult related story or some conspiracy theory while attempting to show Toji a video confirming the story on the camcorder Kensuke always had on his person.

'_Got to be prepared just in case the aliens show up when I least expect them'_ was the reason Kensuke gave for carrying around the thing. Toji didn't complain though for on the occasion Kensuke was able to catch more 'interesting' things on his camera than the so called aliens Kensuke was referring to.

'_Though ya could call 'hem aliens to a point.'_ Toji thought to himself, glancing over at a group of girls that had just passed to two boys since the boys were walking at a painfully slow pace.

This time around, Toji wasn't really interested in what 'proof' Kensuke managed to get this time. Toji did consider Kensuke a friend and sometimes Kensuke's stories were interesting but there was only so much one can take from the self-proclaimed occult otaku.

'_An' why does he only talk about za occult an' conspiracies? For some reason I would have thought he be into the military or somethin' like dat.'_

A more pressing concern was on Toji's mind at the moment, which was the failed meeting of the third member of their little group which was collectively known as the 'Three Stooges' at the suggestion of one hated German exchange student.

'_I wonder what Ikari is up to . . . he always meetz us at the station so I wonder why he wazn't there this mornin'.'_

It didn't seem like Toji would get an answer to his question anytime some and the two just kept on walking. The school gates were just up ahead but they weren't in a hurry. They had plenty of time before school started.

"So anyway, then the aliens . . . Hey, do you hear something?"

Kensuke stopped telling his story and motioned Toji to listen. The jock did as his friend suggested and heard what sounded like an care engine going all out coupled with the constant sound of horns blazing and tires burning rubber. In a matter of seconds, the once distant noise became dangerously close.

Now normally Kensuke would suspect this would be some sort of alien craft or government prototype since nothing could move that fast while in the middle of the city . . . well, all except one person at the wheel of a certain car.

Kensuke looked at Toji, who was also looking at Kensuke thus silently confirming their suspicions about the source. The two boys had barely turned around before flash a blue passed by on the road next to them, causing such a great gust of wind that even the jock had trouble keeping balance.

Once again to two turned around, looking back in the direction of the school, momentarily seeing a familiar blue Renault Alpine A310 skid across the street only to enter the school gates just barely avoiding some students that were about to enter the school.

The two boys said nothing to each other, knowing well what had just happened despite the speed of the event. Toji, quickly followed by Kensuke, took of running into the school in order to check on the arrival of the person in mind.

_00000_

"Alright Shinji-kun, we're here." Misato happily said as if nothing had just happened as she exited her car.

Shinji on the other hand was literally on all fours, praising God for creating such a thing as solid ground. "Yeah . . . but at the cost of four accidents, three street signs, a watermelon vendor and a police chase through half the city."

"Hey! I lost them didn't I? And I won't tell if you won't." Misato gave Shinji a wink, ignoring the sirens in the background before proceeding to gather her papers, giggling slight as her mind imagined how red Shinji face was at the moment.

Barely able to get to his feet again, Shinji noticed that his two friends, Toji and Kensuke, were running toward him. For a moment, Shinji once again thanked God that for the fact that he had two friends such as Toji and Kensuke . . . even though they were a little weird at times.

Shinji opened his mouth to greet his friends, only to have them run straight past him leaving poor Shinji with a 'what in the hell just happened?' expression on his face.

"Misato-sensei!" the voices of Shinji's two so called friends said in unison as they surrounded Misato. Misato did not scold the boys for their behavior or anything like that. In fact, if Shinji didn't know better, he could swear that she tends to edge them on even though he knew that she was just doing it for fun. That wasn't really important right now.

Shinji was thinking of a way how to murder his two ex- friends.

"Hey . . . wait a sec; shouldn't you guys be in class?" Shinji asked. After all, the reason why he had just endured a ride with Japan's most destructive driver was because they were late for school. If they were so late, why were Toji and Kensuke not in class?

"Huh? What'cha talken' about Ikari?"

"Yeah, we at least have a good twenty minutes before class starts."

Shinji's gaze went from his friends to his guardian/teacher, whom was looking at her watch.

"Oops . . . My bad, it seems my watch had stopped yesterday during morning classes. Isn't that funny?"

'_Funny is __**one**__ way to put it . . .'_ Shinji gripped his hand into a fist at the clearlessness of his guardian.

'_Why me?'_

_000_

From the roof top, one red-headed exchanged student couldn't help but see the entire incident and laugh at it and all its glory. It was funny to her, how Shinji looked so thankful for his friends after surviving a drive with Misato only to be blown off by those very same people just so they could talk with 'that old drunk'. While she would admit Misato had her qualities, she was nothing compared to her, the great Asuka Langley Soryu.

"HAHAHA! I don't now which is more hilarious! That poor baka-Shinji thinking his friends were there to see him or the stupidity of his friends to begin with!"

Her face still holding an amused smile, Asuka casually looked over the situation once again, concentrating mostly on Shinji. It was rare to see Shinji as annoyed as he was right now, and Asuka was the lone soul witness to it. Well, almost lone soul.

'_**You're doing it again.'**_

Asuka's expression instantly became serious. She did not expect **him** to take interest.

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**If he's such an idiot, as you call him, why do you take such interest in him?'**_

Asuka paused for a second before answering him. She did not expect such a question.

'_Isn't it obvious? It's funny seeing him squirm in so much pain at his own pathetic life. I have to find some way to keep myself entertain while I'm here.'_

Behind Asuka, the faint image of outline of a man appeared. He was taller than Asuka, with dark blue hair that was tall yet able to create a long rat tail and a body that was thin, yet his muscles was well-toned and defined. He wore armor that matched his hair in color and was well molded to the shape of his body. His eyes were a brownish-red in color and his mouth seemed forever stuck in the state of a slight smirk.

Asuka was the only one able to see him, however. If anyone happened to look at her all they would see is Asuka standing alone near the railing that lined the school roof. For this man was her 'Servant', her partner in a war that was quickly approaching. His name was Lancer, or that would be what Asuka would call him. His true name had to be kept a secret least others be able to research his history and find his weaknesses.

Lancer let out a slightly stressed sigh, closing his eyes for a second only to open one of them as he continued the conversation.

'_**Whatever . . . but I guess I should tell you about our little 'guest'.'**_

Asuka didn't seem surprised because she wasn't. She knew who he was talking about, she wasn't that clueless.

'_I'm impressed; I was being to wonder if I was the only one that could sense him. There may be hope for you yet Lancer.'_

Lancer's smirk grew at his Master's comment, chuckling slight before he continued, choosing not grace her jokes with rebuttal.

'_**He doesn't seem to be making any moves yet. My guess is that he's waiting till they're less people before he makes his move**_

'_And that suits us just fine. The last think I want to deal with is having inoccent's involved.'_

Lancer's expression did not change as his image slowly began to fade.

' _**. . . You think it's the same guy from last time?'**_

Asuka got tense at Lancer's mention of that incident. She couldn't believe that she almost lost when the competition had barely even begun.

'_Don't know, but if it is they'll pay for their mistakes. They were only able to sneak up on me since I was busy summoning you and if they think they can do it again they have another thing coming for them.' _

'_No one makes a fool of Asuka Langley Soryu.'_

"Asuka-chan? What are you doing up here?"

Surprised at the arrival of the unexpected voice, Asuka spun around only to see her best friend and the class rep, Hikari Horaki. Asuka expression quickly faded from that of surprise to he usual one that oozed confidence and pride.

"Oh Hikari! I wasn't doing anything. Just . . . thinking, you know how it is sometimes."

Hikari face told that she accepted that a face value, but Hikari knew that something was slightly out of place. No real point to press the matter now however.

"Well . . . alright. Anyway Asuka, I came here to tell you to come to the classroom, school is about to start."

"Really? I wasn't aware how much time has passed. Anyway Hikari, I was wondering . . ."

Asuka and Hikari continued their conversation as they left the roof so to return to their classroom. Little did they know of the number of people that were watching the two.

_000000_

With the incident after the death drive quickly forgotten, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke were all slowly making there way toward their classroom. The topic of discussion was nothing out of the ordinary, or at least ordinary until Kensuke went on one of his tangents about some conspiracy surrounding some events that no one knew about.

Somehow the conversation began to drift onto the topic of girls, however. It wasn't a foreign topic to Shinji; after all he was a teenage boy. For some reason, however, he had an ominous feeling this conversation would somehow turn out for the worse for him, as did most of their conversations.

And Kensuke dropped the N2 bomb.

"So guys, who do you like better, Rin Tōsakaor the Red Devil?"

The question was, of course, the two most popular kids at the school. Rin Tōsaka was in the grade above Shinji and his friends and the original 'Miss Popularity' and the model student of the school. She comes from a fairly rich family, a straight A student, good at any sport she plays, and to say that she is attractive wouldn't do her justice. Only problem is that she didn't seem interested in dating for countless guys from all walks of interest and popularity have asked her out only to be shot down in flames. Plus it's said she has a tongue that his sharper than any dagger.

Then there was Asuka Langley Soryu or the 'Red Devil' as Toji and Kensuke called her. She's a German exchange student that transferred in shortly after the start of the school year and quickly took the school by storm. Apparently she was some kind of prodigy in Germany, taking college level courses even at an early age. Athletic? Definitely and she has a body that even older woman would be jealous of. Then there was her personality, which to say was egotistical and arrogant was only the tip of the iceberg.

Toji was the first to respond to Kensuke's question, saying it in a 'matter of fact' sort of way. "Ya honestly askin' dat question Kensuke? How could ya not already know da answer?! Tōsaka is far better than dat crazy Nazi bitch."

Kensuke only laughed, nodded his head in agreement before he looked at most silent of the 'Three Stooges.'

"What about you Shinji? Tōsaka is way better than the Red Devil, right?"

Shinji's immediate response to the question? One nervous laugh hold the spine. The other two boys looked at Shinji with curious looks on their faces as the trio began to climb the stair to reach the floor their classroom was on.

"Ikari . . . ya don't like dat devil . . . do ya?"

Shinji waved his arms about in a defensive matter, stammering slightly as he tried to come of with the correct words to say.

"Well Ikari? Are you going to answer the idiot's question?"

The trio just froze at the sound of a certain red-haired German's voice. They had just reached their floor and turning around slight they saw none other than one member of their discussion, Asuka Langley Soryu, standing on the stairwell that came from one of the higher levels of the school along with the class rep. Hikari looked somewhat flustered while Asuka had a face that was half annoyed, half amused.

Easily pushing her way through Shinji's stunned friends, Asuka walked over to Shinji who in turn backed away under his back was against one of the school's windows. Even then Asuka leaned toward Shinji only stopping when their faces were only a few inches away, a somewhat twisted cousin of a smile on her face.

"Well baka? What do you think of me?"

Shinji couldn't tell rather or not his face had turned red or white as he looked Asuka straight into the eye. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, and he felt as if the room temperature had risen at least ten degrees. He just stood there, unable to respond to the girl that was just a few inches in front of him.

Without warning, Shinji felt sharp pain came from his stomach. It wasn't the most painful thing he experience but it was strong enough to knock some of the wind out of Shinji. Asuka's expression was that of disgust as her right fist was buried slightly into Shinji's stomach.

"Get a spine, baka."

Asuka's voice wasn't loud, almost a whisper even when she said that to Shinji. With nothing else to say, she simply backed away from the now slightly bent over Shinji and began to walk to class. After Asuka was for the most part out of reach was Shinji able to say something.

"I'm sorry."

_0000000000000000_

Morning classes went on without fail although everyone noticed the seemingly bad mood Asuka was in. No one dared ask what had happened though, it was better for everyone just to leave her be in these situations.

Finally lunch period came and Shinji found himself without a lunch. He had made one but in the mad dash Misato had created because of his stopped watch Shinji was only able to grab on of the two bentos he made. Of course he gave the one he made to Misato, although it was safe to say he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Misato would have just gotten the food from him one way or another.

Shinji absently took a bite out of the melon bread he had purchased at the school's cafeteria as he slowly made his way to the school roof where Kensuke and Toji were waiting for him. Once again Shinji's mind was in a state of thought, trying to make heads or tails of just what had happened before class just a few hours ago. _' . . . I really am an idiot.'_

"Excuse me, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji stopped a looked in the direction of the person who had addressed him. It was Hikari and she had a concerned look on her face as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry about what Asuka did earlier; she . . . she really had no right to hit you."

Shinji shook his head in a negative fashion, also motioning with his hands that it was alright.

"No, don't worry about it. Asuka's right to an extent."

"B-but . . ."

Hikari obviously didn't accept Shinji's response but she couldn't say anything more. When it came to these situations, Shinji could be just as bad as Asuka when it came to stubbornness.

'_It's scary how similar they are sometimes.'_

Nothing else happened after that and Shinji politely took his leave so to meet up with his friends on the roof. Hikari just remained were she stood, looking in the direction Shinji left as if she was still trying to say something to him as if he hadn't left.

"It's scary how those two idiots are alike."

Hikari shot her head around at the new arrival. It was obvious she was one of the older students but that really didn't matter. Even if the girl didn't have her trademark red overcoat on, Hikari knew instantly who it was.

"Tōsaka-senpai . . ."

_00000000000000_

Afternoon classes came and passed just like the morning ones only this time everyone was thankful that Asuka's mood had improved over the lunch period. It was amazing what affect Hikari had over the so called 'Red Devil' when it came to calming Asuka. For that, everyone saw Hikari as a god-send.

Finally the final bell rang and everyone went about gathering their stuff and talking to their friends. School clubs weren't meeting today so everyone was ready to get out of school . . . except for those unfortunate few that were stuck on cleaning duty today.

And guess which one of our characters had that honor for today?

"Man Shinji, it suckz ya have ta be on cleanin' duty today."

"Yeah, we were thinking about going to the arcade today but since you can't join us . . ."

"No, no it's ok guys. Go to the arcade. Can't allow my misery affect you guys as well so go. I'll just take a rain check."

It took a little bit more convince before Toji and Kensuke agreed to leave their friend for a day at the arcade . . . well, honestly it didn't take much. Still, Shinji wasn't going to allow his friends not to have a good time just because he wouldn't be able to join them.

Soon the classroom cleared out with exception to Shinji and two other female students who also had cleaning duty on that day. It was a mostly silent affair, the two girls occasionally whispering and giggling amongst themselves while Shinji just did his work at his own pace.

About ten minutes in there came an unexpected knock on the door. Before anyone could answer, the door opened revealing an upperclassman student with semi-curly hair and a strange mix of a lady-killer and narsacitic grin on his face. Behind him were a few other people, most likely girls given this particular upperclassmen's popularity.

"Hello ladies! I've come to collect you for our date."

Shinji rolled his eyes at the upperclassmen's words while the two girls only playfully giggled.

"But Matō-sempai, we're on cleaning duty right now." One of the girls said, obviously disappointed while her friend only agreed.

"Please ladies, call me Shinji . . . and don't worry about it." Matō's glance quickly shot over to Ikari, a confident yet devious look on his face.

"I'm sure Ikari-kohai will be more than happy to lend you ladies a hand."

'_Yep, right on cue.'_ Shinji let out a light sigh, careful not to let anyone else see his reaction. This whole situation wasn't new to him; in fact, it had happened so much he kind of learned to expect it. There were those he always helped and then there were those always willing to take advantage of him. Shinji didn't really mind though. If it helped someone in a way so that they could be happy, then it would be worth it.

The girls, though painfully obvious they wanted to go with Matō, tried to disagree. As much as they wanted to go they just couldn't leave one of their classmates without getting in trouble . . . unless Ikari agreed.

"It's ok, I'll be happy to finish up here. Go on and enjoy yourselves with Matō-sempai." Shinji smiled faintly at the two excited girls, confirming to them that he was not kidding in anyway or fashion.

Matō smiled as Ikari acted in the way he expected him to act.

'_So kind, so he__lpful, so predictable and foolish. If I didn't know better, this kid was somehow related to Emiya.'_ "See? What did I tell you? Now be polite ladies and thank Ikari-kohai."

The girls were ecstatic that they would be able to go out with Matō and continued to rapidly bow to Ikari as if he was some sort of deity that had just answered his follower's prayers.

When Matō and the girls had left, Shinji could hear them breifly talking in the hallway. They were asking each other why did Ikari accept to do all the work alone and wondered if he was stupid in someway. Shinji just ignored them, looking over the room to see what worked had to be done. While the girls were spouse to be helping with the cleaning duty, they really didn't do much. To an extent they made more of a mess than what they cleaned up.

Shinji let out a sigh as he pushed up his sleeves and went back to work. This would take him a while but he had plenty of time. Misato was going out tonight to a party with Ritsuko, the school nurse and friend of both Shinji and Misato, whom was holding for adults so Shinji didn't have to worry about heading home and make dinner.

Yep, he had all the time in the world.

_00000000000000000000_

Asuka was mad.

Wait, no, she was seriously pissed off.

She didn't like the play games like this and she could swear that her opponent must be laughing at her displeasure. It was late and Asuka was standing on top of the school's roof much in the same fashion she did this morning. She thought it better not to return home just yet, not while their mysterious opponent was watching them. She imagined that they would have made their move by **now** yet they did nothing. No one was at the school this late yet they haven't made a single move.

"Scheisse, this is getting on my nerves . . . Lancer, has our guest made their move yet?"

The image of Lancer appeared behind Asuka, his arms crossed as he wore his normal expression on his face.

'_**Nope, not since the last time you asked five . . . he's making his move.'**_

Asuka also knew this but what surprised her was the speed her opponent was moving at. It was almost impossible to keep track of him/her, for one moment they were in one place and the next they would be somewhere else.

Asuka instinctively knew where her opponent was headed.

She spun around, just to see a cloaked figure seemingly fall from the heavens and land a good fifteen feet away from her.

Asuka couldn't see much of the new arrival. The cloak he or she was wearing prevented anything revealing their physical description other than the fact that they seemed to be just shorter than Asuka in height. The only other thing Asuka could see was on the person's cloak, an emblem of sorts. It was that of a falling leaved entrapped in circle, all of which was a blood red in color.

As Asuka tried finding some sort of mark of the identity of her opponent, she could feel that they were doing to same. Asuka couldn't see they eyes but she could tell. The tention in the air said everything.

"I see . . . so you are the Second and not the Third. The Second's Servant is that of the Lancer class as well." The voice was that of a girl around Asuka's age. Her voice was monotone and held absolutely no form of emotion what so ever.

This un-nerved Asuka slightly but not just because of the fact her opponent seemed to be the same age or the sound of her voice. It was the fact that her opponent could see Lancer which no one should be able to do. Even Lancer was surprised in the girl's ability to see him.

From behind the cloak girl, the world became distorted and colorful as the shape of some sort of creature appeared. It was human at the core, but it was at least double if not triple the height of a normal human and has muscles that for surpassed that of only body builder. Its skin, hair, and even what clothes it had was some variation of a dirty brown and in its hand was a massive sword that looked as if it was cleaved out of massive rock formation. But out of all the things that made this living deity stand out was one of its eyes. His face forever in a stage of battle rage, the left side of the creatures face was heavily scared and his left eye non visible. Yet from were the eye should be came a sinister red glow, on that seemed to embody whatever fears one might have felt while in the presence of this being.

"Berserker . . ." was all Asuka could say in recognition of the Servant that had just appeared.

The cloaked girl once again jumped, this time backwards toward the massive Servant. She gently landed on Berserker's shoulder, the giant not even flinching at the weight of the human on his shoulder.

"Proceeding with secondary objective."

Without another word the cloaked girl leaned forward toward Berserker, kissing him on the cheek before muttering some sort of chant.

Berserker let out an ear shattering war cry as both the girl and himself began to glow brightly, blinding both Asuka and Lancer before they had a chance to understand what was going on. When the light cleared both the cloak girl and Berserker were gone.

Instead stood a new being, and a rather stand one at that.

It was humanoid in shape but held no real human features on its body. Its skin was blue in color with gray and black highlights and had it appear that it was armor despite the fact in some areas it seemed to be skin a well. Its head was something one might image would be on a robot from some anime or a helmet from the future, a single pinkish-purple gem the only visible sign of how the creature saw. In its hand was a sword, vary similar to that of Berserker's but it looked more refined and well-made.

Lancer was confused at the disappearance of the other two and the arrival of this new being. He had never encountered anything like this before but he knew what it meant. That there seemed to be something about Masters and Servants he wasn't aware of yet.

Asuka reaction was different from Lancers for confusion wasn't the only look on her face. Asuka also had that of shock and horror on hers for she knew what had just happened before her and she could not believe it.

"I . . . I can't believe they did it. They managed to summon an Evangelion . . ."

Before Lancer could ask just what exactly an Evangelion was, the blue Eva let out a roar reminiscent of Berserker's as it charged Asuka. (Lancer still being in a temporal state)

Asuka quickly dodged the strike by jumping over the roof's railing, leaving the blue Eva to let out another war cry.

"Lancer!"

Asuka yelled and before she hit the ground she stopped suddenly, as if caught be someone before being set back down again.

Asuka had just barely moved away from the school building when the blue Eva appeared before her again. This time, however, the area in front of Asuka began to be distorted and the Lancer came into this realm of being. In his hand he held a red colored lance, one that the Eva noticed and seemed fearful of.

"What? Afraid of my lance? I would never had taken you for a coward given you pervious performance." Lancer eyes began to widen as he twirled his spear above his head before pointing it at the Eva. "Come on, don't be afraid. If you make things interesting, I promise I won't make your death too painful."

Asuka was surprised at Lancer confidence, she couldn't decide rather or not he was brave or absolutely insane. However, Asuka in initial shock about the appearance of an Eva fade away with her Servant's boast of confidence.

"Hehehe . . . Alright Lancer, show me what you can do!"

Asuka's voice was back to normal, oozing with confidence and pride. Lancer only smiled at this fact, nodding in agreement before charging the blue Eva in what he hoped would be an exciting battle.

_000000000_

Shinji finished much later than he originally thought. Every time he was about to finish, Shinji would find something else that he had missed or wasn't done to his standards as a good job. By the time he was finished with everything, it was already dark outside.

'_How could I been so oblivious to the time? Oh man, Pen-Pen is going to attack me since I haven't given him his dinner yet.'_

Gather his stuff, Shinji slowly started to make his way outside of the school and onto the school campus. Lucky for him, the school wasn't locked up and it seemed the security guard was around at the moment. Yep, just looks like this would be just another bad memory about how stupid he had been.

CLANK SWISH CLANK SLASH

Shinji stopped when he heard something. It wasn't anything one might have expected but something else entirely. It sounded like the clang of metal, but not like anything mechanical or something like that. He couldn't explain it.

Normally, Shinji would have just walked away from this matter. He didn't want to get involved with anything that was beyond him. This time, however, he was curious. He didn't know why, but he wanted to find out what was the source of all these noises.

Very slowly, he made his way toward the source.

Hiding slight behind one of the school buildings, Shinji poked his head out to see what was going on.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

A fight was happening . . . no, fight was simply not a big enough word for what those two were doing. A battle would be a more appropriate word. In the schoolyard two beings were fighting a battle. Sparks fell everywhere when the two combatants weapons collided only to be repeated over and over and over again countless number of times in the a matter of moments. The speed and power in which the two moved and launched each of their attacks was inhuman, nothing Shinji had ever sheen before could match what going on before him. Shinji wanted to run away but he just could not move. He just stood there, watching the battle happening before him, unable to do a thing.

To untrained eyes like Shinji, it seemed that the two participates were on equal grounds but that wasn't what Shinji felt. For some reason he knew that the combatant with the sword had the upper-hand in this battle even though it wasn't obviously shown.

Shinji's thoughts went to the identities of the two fighting. The one was a lance wasn't anyone Shinji knew nor was it anyone he had seen anywhere in his life. The lancer user expression odd, it looked as if he was excited and in a battle frenzy rather than tactfully taking part in the battle.

It was when Shinji examined the second fighter, the one with the sword did Shinji begun to feel fear. While human to an extent, the thing was most definitely not human. For the first time Shinji saw it's 'face', the single gem for an eye and robot like features. Shinji mind raced back through time to the memories he long wished to forget. The memories of what happened on that day almost ten years ago at Tokyo-2. The image of that horned monster that plagued his dreams.

THUMP!

Shinji mind snapped back into reality at the unexpected noise. He had dropped his school bag which made a slight 'Thump' when it hit the ground. That was all that was necessary for the two fighting to notice him.

"Who's there!?", the one with the lance yelled in Shinj's direction as the human one just sprinted off in that direction. There was another voice but Shinji couldn't understand it. Once again in control of his body he took off in a hard sprint, trying to get away.

Run Run Run Run Run Run Run 

That was all Shinji did as he randomly sprinted around the school grounds trying to find an exited that's gate wasn't closed off. When he couldn't find on, he ran back into the school, hoping that he could lose whatever was following them in there. Shinji didn't know which halls he ran through or how many flights of stair her either ascended or descended. All he was sure of was that he had been running the entire time.

Shinji then found himself on the roof of the school in which he collapsed

For the moment, it seemed Shinji had somehow lost whatever was chasing him. Slumping down to the ground, Shinji still tried to catch his breath but muffling his gasp so that no one could her him. For a moment, it seemed Shinji was safe.

It was then proven to be a false hope.

A chill went up Shinji's spin as he spun around only to see the blue demon standing a mere few inches away from him. Shinji didn't know where it came from or how long it was there, but the blue monstrosity was standing before him, its gem-like eyes staring at him with emotionless contempt. Shinji shock wouldn't even allow him to scream when he saw the creature standing right in front of him.

It appeared to be examining him as if there was something about Shinji that made it curious. For a while it did nothing but stand there, only moving its head to keep Shinji in its center of vision as the boy backed away from it.

Slowly, the one-eyed beast moved toward Shinji. Its movements we simple and slow, nothing was rushing it as it made it was toward Shinji. It did not bare its weapon in a threatening manner or anything like that. If anything, it looked as if it was trying to reach out to him, trying to catch him or hold him.

This terrified Shinji even more.

Reminiscent of the being that haunt Shinji's memories of Tokyo-Two, Shinji felt utter fear. The memories of that day, the fire, the destruction, all the death that was going on around him, everything was flashing before him. Right now, stand right before him, was the incarnation of everything he had come to fear of the world.

Stumbling several times only to get back up again, Shinji continued to back away from the one-eyed creature only to have it continue to come after him. He wanted to escape it but it only followed him. All his life it followed him.

What Shinji failed to noticed was that in his attempt to flee from the creature he came dangerously close to gap in the roof's fencing that was created not that long ago. He did not know of it nor did he notice. All he wanted to do was get away from the blue monster.

Shinji felt like he was flying.

The last thing he saw was the image of the creature he was trying to escape running at him, attempting to reach out time him.

'_Everything . . . Is moving so slowly.'_

To Shinji, the world was moving slow. All around him the world just seemed to pass inch by inch by agonizing inch. Nothing was fast and smooth; everything was jerky and slow as if he was watching a movie frame by frame. For some reason Shinji felt he had to think about what had just happened, and how he lived his life so far.

'_I . . . I fell off the roof . . . Trying to escape.'_

Everything that Shinji ever experienced played before him in what he assumed must have been the so called 'life-flashing before your eyes' affect he heard about. Everything was there for him to see in his last few moments and he didn't like it one bit.

'_I . . . did nothing. I wanted to help others . . . yet I never even had the strength to help myself.'_

He hated it. His life was an utter disappointment and now it was all going to end. Here he was, Shinji Ikari, the boy he wanted to help others dieing because he fell off the school's roof. A pathetic end to a even more pathetic person.

'_Is . . . Is this why father abandoned me?'_

Shinji's mind repaid some of few memories he had of his real father. The most prominent one was that when his father left him that one night, leaving Shinji crying and blaming himself for being the reason why his father left him. Then there were the memories of the Tokyo-2 fires, the pain, the death, the utter destruction, and those monsters that haunt his dreams. He hated it.

'_I . . . I don't want it to end like this! I can't let it end like this!'_

Shinji's mind then began to play all the events after his father's abandonment and the fires of Tokyo-2. His life with Fuyutsuki, his life with Misato, his friends, his family, his mother, everything Shinji managed to like about the world. He didn't want to lose it all, he wanted to live.

Suddenly, everything around Shinji returned back to its normal flow of time and with a vengeance. He was free-falling and his life was end once it all stopped. His head began to hurt, his heart rate got faster and faster as he felt a burning sensation in his left hand. He was going to die.

'_I don't want to die! I want to live!'_

"Somebody! Anyone help me! Mother!"

Shinji should be dead by now or at least in a lot of pain. He expected to feel some sort of painful thud when he hit the ground, but it never came. If anything, he felt he was being pulled back up instead of plummeting down. He then realized something, something he didn't notice before.

He was in someone's arms.

Very slowly, Shinji opened his eyes to see what he least expected. Someone was carrying him, sailing through the air like it was nothing. That someone was a woman. She had very long, light purple hair and some strange symbol on her forehead which Shinji didn't recognize. Her eyes were covered by some strange visor, but Shinji knew she could see. He knew she was looking at him. Shinji never seen this woman before and honestly had no clue to her identity but a single word came to find as he looked at her. A word he would find himself saying a lot in the future.

"Rider . . ."

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Pen-Pen was not a happy bird.

It was late and he had not been given his dinner. While he loved his two servants to death, every so often they would slip up in performing toe duties that they owed to him. The loud one had gone to some sort of gathering so his dinner was left in the hands of the smarter one of his servants, the one he called the 'Care-giver.' A little quite, yes, but normally the boy was very responsible and knew how to prepare his fish just right so they were absolutely tasty.

That wasn't the case tonight.

Pen-Pen waddled angrily through his compound as he waited anxiously for the arrival of one of his servants. If they thought they could play hooky with there duties they had another thing coming to them. He wondered where to he left his Beak Sharpener 4000.

Waddling to the outside veranda, he noticed something was out of place. The storage unit in which boy servant often worked and occasionally slept in had some sort of bright light coming from it. Pen-Pen didn't know what it was, but one thing was for certain. He couldn't allow anything outside his control to exist within his realm. Making his way to the storage room, Pen-Pen cursed the fact that was yard was so big. A great bird like himself needed a big realm but occasional it did get on his nerves.

Finally reaching the storage room, Pen-Pen struggled to get the sliding door open. Another inconvenience of his realm and he need to discipline the caregivers for putting up such barriers in the first place. When he finally got the door to open, the light had all but faded away but not before Pen-Pen caught a glimpse of a long haired woman standing in the middle of the room.

"WARK!"

**Translation:** Reveal yourself to your god, Pen Alexander Octavous Charles Richard Washington Bismarck Pen the IX!

When Pen Alexander Oct . . . Err . . . Pen-Pen failed to get a response, he was about to storm in there and peck the living daylights out of that person when that very same person just walked passed him like he wasn't even there. For the first time Pen-Pen caught a glimpse of the women who dared defy him and he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was love at first sight.

She first reminded him of the lazier of his caregivers but noticed this perfect creature's hair was longer and hair was a different hue of purple than Misato's, although he would note that she was wearing what resembled one of Misato's night gowns along with matching stockings. He couldn't see her eyes for she wore some sort of visor and in her hand she had what looked like two nails attached together by a single chain. Despite the mask she wore, it seemed she was looking to the sky in some unknown direction as if looking for something. The stance that she had combined with the light of the moon only made her that more beautiful.

Pen-Pen dashed out toward his new love, squawking happily as he readied himself to embrace her. When he was bout to reach her, however, she got real low to the ground before jumping into the air was amazing speed and power. Pen-Pen had barely moved his head to follow her only to see she was out of sight. He cried, calling into the window as he asked his masked love to come back to him or at least give him her number.

_00000000000000000000000000000_

THUMP!

Asuka's heart froze when she heard the noise. It wasn't very loud but it affected her just as much as if someone had just screamed into her ear. _'No! Please tell me that someone else is here!'_

Both Lancer and the Eva stopped their battle when the lone thump happened.

"Who's there!?" Lancer yelled only to be met with the sound of footsteps running away.

The Eva said nothing but sprinted off in the direction of the noise with incredible speed, leaving behind all quarrels it had with Asuka and Lancer.

"Scheisse! Lancer! Don't loss track of the Eva! We can't let it escape!"

Asuka's voice did not have its usual confidence in but that of desperation. Lancer knew while his Master's order was sound, that wasn't what she was worried about. Lancer only hoped that Asuka would be able to take what she was about to see.

"Damnit!"

_Run!_

That was what Asuka was doing but she wasn't running away. She was trying to keep up with Lancer who had gone to track down the Eva, but that wasn't he concern.

Her only hope was that she would be in time.

Running up a flight after flight of stairs Asuka followed Lancer until the two left the inside of the school to finds themselves one again on the school roof. The blue Eva was there, standing near the edge of the roof and looking down at the ground below.

Lancer was about to attack the Eva since it wasn't looking at him but he stopped.

He heard a noise that sounded like that of a rattling chain.

From where the Eva was looking out shot up something that looked like something like a large nail connected to a chain before quickly being followed by large mass that Lancer assumed had been the thrower. The nail had hit the Eva, barely chipping off some of the skin/armor off its face as the Eva let out a shocked yet painful roar. Lancer didn't know just exactly what happened or who this new player was but that didn't matter at the moment.

He wasn't going to let a chance like this pass him by.

Taking his trusted spear in his hand, Lancer charged the disoriented Eva and began thrusting wildly, stabbing the Eva several times in it's left arm. The Eva once again let out a pain-filled roar, rising it's blade with its remaining good arm to strike at Lancer but once again the nail and chain came flying, knocking the sword out of the Eva's hands.

_0_

The Eva knew that it was beaten. While it seceded in finding both the Second and Third it had failed to complete any of its objectives and because of it's carelessness it was now injured and fighting two Servants at once. To make matters worse, it's time limit had almost expired before it would returns to its basic forms. Retreat was the only option.

Dogging the next series of attacks by the Servant Lancer the blue Eva grabbed it's blade with its good arm and fled at a break-neck speed. It worried that if they attempted to follow it would not be able to hold them off but lucky for Eva they did not follow. It seems their double attack was only a convenience and not an actually partnership between them.

_0_

Lancer smiled as the Eva retreated although he would admit he didn't have the chance to really enjoy the battle. To many interruptions in such a short period of time even he couldn't get fully worked in the battle. Lucky for him, however, that it seemed that there was willing substitute for him fight with.

Pointed his spear at his chance help, Lancer readied himself to strike out at the knew arrival. It was a female servant, one that he found interesting because of its weapon choice and the fact she was blindfolded. Lancer hoped that this Servant would be more interesting than the Eva and it seemed that would be the case.

The other Servant took her weapon of two nails connected by a lone chain and pointed them at Lancer, also striking a battle stance. It seemed that she had the same thoughts as Lancer or assumed that Lancer was the bigger threat than the Eva. That just suited him well enough. He wanted to at least get one good fight in before the night was over. However, he heard not only his Master's voice in the background, but that of another he was also familiar with.

"Asuka?"

"Shinji?"

It seemed this fight just got that more interesting or that he wouldn't get the fight that he wanted after all.


	3. Confusion, Chaos, and the Master’s Way!

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the lateness of the update! Finals + SAT 2 + Burnout + Traveling + Getting ready to go to Japan + Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Not much time for fan fiction. Seriously I feel bad for not updating sooner, so here the newest chapter for ya!

Honestly, this is only the partial proof-read first draft and was written in three different segments, so don't be surprised if it's a little rough. Don't worry, a proof-read version will be updated soon (hopefully anyway.)

Translation Notes: (In no particular order)

**-san: **Equivalent of Mr. or Miss/Mrs.

**-sama: **Similar to –san except –sama denotes more respect and admiration. One step higher than –san.

**-kun**: A suffix/honorific used in the Japanese language, used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment.

**-chan:** Similar to –kun except used for girls. It can also be used for little boys, pets, and even amongst lovers. Usual denotes childish cuteness.

**-Sempai/senpai**: Used to address someone that is the speaker's senior in some organization or group. Commonly used in a school setting where underclassmen will refer to upperclassmen as 'Sempai' for guys and 'Senpai' for girls.

**-Kohai**: Similar to sempai with except this is how upperclassmen address lowerclassmen.

**-Sensei:** the title added to that of a teacher, doctor, or anyone that had a profession in a certain art.

**Ano**: Roughly the equivalent of 'Ummm' in English.

**Baka**: Japanese for idiot or fool.

**Dummkopf**: German for fool.

**Scheisse or Scheiß:** German for Shit.

Disclaimer: See Prologue

**The Holy Eva Wars**

Chapter Two:

Confusion, Chaos, and the Master's Way!

'_How the hell did I get involved in this?'_

No matter how many times people tried to explain it to him, he just could not understand. He was a Magus, or to be more correct just someone with the potential to use magic and because of the relation he was now stuck in this whole situation.

Looking around the room Shinji looked carefully at each of his 'guest'. Was more or less her usual self, obviously fuming about something and just waiting for someone to say a single word before she would explode into some rant about how much Shinji was an idiot. Nothing was out of the ordinary there. Then there were his other two 'guest', the 'Servants' as they called themselves.

First there was Lancer, Asuka's so called Servant. Unlike Asuka, he didn't seem to mind anything at the moment. He was just lazily sitting there, holding his head up with one arm while he eyes were for the most part close, moving only to take a large gulp out of the can of Yebisu beer that Shinji had offered him. Every once in a while, however, Lancer would open his narrow eyes and either glare at Shinji or final member of Shinji's guest. Shinji felt if either one of them made a single false move that the blue haired warrior would have no remorse in running Shinji through and a few times over to boot.

Then there was 'his' Servant, a woman who introduced herself as Rider. She was also sitting there silently, sipping away at here beer in contrast to Lancer's sporadic and large gulps. It was hard to tell what was on her mind due to the visor she constantly wore, but for the most part she seemed peaceful and serene. The nails and chain that was her weapon were set on the table before them, meant to act as a deterrent for Lancer but they had more of an affect on Shinji rather than the blue-haired spear-wielder. Pen-Pen seems to like her though.

All was silent but Shinji literally see the sparks and electricity created from all the tension between everyone. Once again Shinji found himself wondering just how he ended up in this whole situation.

_000000_

School Roof- Roughly One Hour Ago

Shinji didn't know just what the hell just happened. One moment he was falling to his death, the next he was flying through the air while being held in the arms in some strange woman he had never seen before. She didn't say anything to him or give him any signs that he would be alright or that he would be safe from now on. Shinji felt strangely calm; however, all the fear and panic that once ruled over his final moments were gone in an instant. All he was sure about anymore was the fact that he was alive and it was because of this woman with a visor.

Before he realized it, the two had landed on hard ground although Shinji barely felt the jolt one would have expected after jumping. She let Shinji down, not dropping the boy but not placing him down like he was some sort of glass figure either. For a moment she seemed to look at him –although Shinji wasn't sure on account of the visor she wore- confirming something with herself before turning her back to the boy and taking off.

Shinji then remembered something important, that the blue creature from before was still around and could possibly attack the woman that had saved him.

"Rider!" For the second time Shinji used that word for his savior's name and still he did not know why it so easily came to his lips. While the woman did not respond to him, Shinji knew that it recognized both his voice and its name being called but she did not stop. In her hands the woman he knew as Rider spun around a large nail attached to a long chain. With expert skill she spun it before throwing it forward with shocked speed and accuracy. Shinji looked at the nails path and realized what her target was. The blue monster he was trying to escape from.

The other warrior from before, the one with the spear was also there, attacking the blue beast. He had managed to wound the creatures left arm and before it had a chance to slash at the spearman Rider's attack knocked the sword from the creature's hand. Rider and the spearmen were double-teaming the creature and it looked if things continued as they were going the creature would be defeated in no time. Soon enough, the creature quickly fled not long afterward, the fight had been won.

Then something unexpected happened, or at least in Shinji's point of view. The moment the creature had fled, they spared no effort in an attempt to stop it. Instead, the two fighters turned to each other, holding their weapons in hostile intent. They had fought along side each other and now they were going to fight against one another?

Shinji had to stop this or at least that is what he wanted to. He started to move toward the two fighters, intent of trying to end the potential battle before it started. He had only moved a few steps however, when he noticed that there was someone else on the roof, someone with familiar flaming red hair. "Asuka?" Shinji stammered out, his mind going a mile a minute trying to get a grasp about what was going on and why was Asuka there as well.

The red-haired German who also seemed confused about what had just happened turned to face Shinji; an even more shocked and confused expression overtook her face. "Shinji?" the red-head questioned, just about in the same state of disbelief as he was.

The air was tense after that. Shinji and Asuka just stared at each other, trying to convince themselves that they were imagining the other was there or trying to come up with a reason why they were there. Lancer and Rider were also staring each other down but for very different reasons. Nobody either moved or said anything for those few moments that creped by like hours.

Asuka was the first to recover from the shock and her reaction was far from anything Shinji could have hoped for. She was looking at the ground before releasing a strange mix of a chuckle and a laugh, one Shinji had come to fear. The chuckle that was partial amusement, partial disgust, and all anger was coming from Asuka. It was the same chuckle that Asuka had on a number of occasions that normally ended with Shinji being sent to the nurse's office or even the hospital.

"Ahahahaha . . . I see . . . man this is hilarious! I mean, who in there right mind would ever expect Baka Shinji to be a Master let alone a Magus! It's just so out there! Hahaha!"

Shinji's fear of Asuka right now only increased as her laugh went from amused to hysterical. Everything just didn't make sense to him at the moment and question just seemed to pile up instead of being answered. Asuka's behavior was the only thing close to . . .

'_Is she . . . crying?'_

Just be chance of the moment did Shinji notice it, or think he noticed it. From the laughing figure of Asuka's face came a few streams of tears. At first glance someone might have just written it off as aside affect of her laughing but Shinji knew something was different. True she was laughing, but something from her eyes said she was feeling something else, pain or even denial. Shinji wasn't to sure for he only saw it for a brief moment and given the circumstances it was all possible he was seeing things that weren't there.

Finally Asuka stopped her laughing. She just stood there for a moment, looking at the ground before he head shot up and her eyes met Shinji's. She had the same glare she always had when Shinji did something stupid except this time it was about ten times more dangerous looking than ever before (if that would be all possible).

"Well Baka Shinji, consider this an honor. You're going to lose the war, but at least you died at the hands of its ultimate victor." Asuka cracked her knuckles as she said those words as she glared at Shinji in a way that would have made harden soldier cringe. There was little doubt that Asuka was not just going to settle for a beating this time around. She was out for blood and she wasn't the only one. Lancer, seeing his master getting ready for a fight, was like that of a puppy just given its favorite treat. He would get his fight and the mere idea made his blood boil.

Taking the initiative, Lancer stuck out at Rider in frenzy, unleashing waves of jabs and feints at the purple haired Servant. Very different from his battle with the blue Eva, Lancer had the advantage in this fight as Rider was quickly forced on the defensive, relying on acrobatics and dexterity to dodge rather than her iron nails to defend herself. For the time being she could only scowl as she attempted to defend herself against the onslaught of the skilled spear wielder.

Shinji, on the other hand, was panicking and trying to figure just what the heck was going one around here. Master? Magus? War? Nothing was making any sense to him. And to top things off, he was about to die at Asuka's hand with absolutely no idea what was going on. "WhaWhat the hell are to talking about Asuak? Magus? War? I don't understand!"

Asuka didn't seem persuaded by Shinji's cries as she started to walk toward the boy. Her response was nothing but her raising her right arm into the sky. A cloud like mist surrounded her arm before disappearing, leaving a faint red glow surrounding her hand. She the held out her open palm at Shinji and slowly the faint image of a wolf began to materialize around it.

Shinji stepped back in awe and fear of what he was witnessing until he stumbled onto the ground. His gaze never did leave the red-head but he still pleaded with Asuka that he had no idea what was going on. His cries seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, however, as Asuka continued to approach Shinji with murderous intent in her eyes.

Rider saw what was going on and moved to protect her Master but Lancer would have none of that. He had enough running around for today and he was intent on enjoying this fight to the bitter end. "No! No! No! Don't run away now! I'm just getting started!" Lancer almost sung before taking another jab at Rider. Unable to dodge, Rider brought up he two nails to parry the blow. In a shower of sparks Rider seceded to block the blow but was now in a weapon's lock with Lancer. Even though she was willing to take the risk of losing her own live to protect Shinji from Asuka, Rider was now stuck in this struggled with the increasingly battle crazed Lancer.

Now Asuka was standing just a few inches away from the grounded form of Shinji. By now the image of the wolf was clearer to see and even more monstrous looking than before. Shinji was just on the ground, looking at Asuka with absolute horror as his now shaky voice still tried to claim the German girl. With a twisted grin, Asuka looked at Shinji and muttered. "Is that so? Let's find out then."

For a moment, Shinji thought he might have broken through to her as a releaved expression overcame his face. Without warning, Asuka shot the arm with the wolf up into the air before screaming "Das Trugbild von Loki, Fluch von Tyr, kommt Hervor!" before bring the arm back down in Shinji's direction. Shinji eyes widened in horror as he saw the image of the wolf come down on him with it's mouth open and fangs coming straight toward his face. Shinji cringed, closing his eyes as he brought his arms up to defend himself.

Pain.

That is what he expected, but it never came. True, there was a slight tingly feeling but that was a far cry from the imagine feeling of fangs ripping into his skin. Slowly, Shinji opened his eyes only to see Asuka's fist just centimeters away from his face. It was no longer glowing nor was there any sign of the wolf like creature that was plummeting toward him just seconds ago.

Asuka was just standing there, frozen in that position as once again her face held a look of shock and surprise. "No way . . . Even a novice could see that was only an illusion . . . you really don't know . . ." Asuka stepped back a little, looking at Shinji with the some bewildered look as he was giving her. The two just stood there, looking at each other until the sounds of the fight between Rider and Lancer snapped them back into reality.

"Lancer! Stand Down!" Asuka barked as she swung around to face the two Servants. Following Asuka's lead, Shinji pushed himself off the ground and meekly yelled. "R-Rider! Please stop!"

Both Servants stopped in there tracks at the orders given. Lancer shot angry glare in Asuka's direction, about to demand why he should but his Master's gaze silenced him before he could ask. Rider, on the other hand, sprinted over to the two teenagers and planted herself between Shinji and Asuka, holding her iron nails in a threatening way at Asuka but did not out right attack her. Lancer followed suit by getting between Rider and Asuka, wielding his spear in his own threatening way at Rider. Shinji instantly went about; trying to calm the two Servants and tell them there was no need to fight. Asuka just stood where she was, however, looking at Shinji with curious eyes before narrowing them slightly before once again ordering Lancer to "Take a Chill pill."

_0000000000000000_

Ikari-Katsuragi Compound- Present Time

'_After that, Asuka somehow repaired the damage to the school with some sort of magic. She tried to edge me into doing it myself but of coarse I had no idea how it was possible let alone actually doing it. Somehow we ended up at my place where Asuka preceded to explain to me just what the heck I've gotten myself into._

_Apparently I'm now apart of some sort of Battle Royal that Magi (a.k.a. Magicians, magic users, those with magical potential) take part in known as the Holy Grail War or Holy Eva War, depending on who you ask. Like I said early, the Holy Grail War is some sort of 'Battle Royal' between seven Magi in which they all fight one another in order to lay claim to none other than the legendary Holy Grail itself which promises to grant the wishes of the Magi that obtains it. In this battle, the Magi, or Masters, __are aided by spiritual familiars known as __Servants__, who are the reincarnations of legendary souls or men and woman of great ability from all across time, past, present, and future. Servants are organized into seven classes, each with their own specialties, strengths, and weakness compared to that of the others: __Saber_, _Archer_, _Lancer_, _Berserker_, _Rider_, _Assassin_, _and_ _Caster_.

_Of course, most Servants do not do this out of the kindness of their hearts. Servants are the only ones able to touch the Holy Grail and are in an even better position to have their own wished being granted instead of that of the Master. This was solved by the proof of the partnership of a Servant and Master, the Command Mantras. The Command Mantra is crystallized miracles that exist in some form or another on the Master's body. When activated, Command Mantra permits a Servant to accomplish an incredible feat, or alternatively provide Masters with the authority to issue an irrevocable and absolute order to a Servant. It can be only used three times though, so guess when the last one is spouse to be used._

_That's only tip of the iceberg of what Asuka told me. Then there were exceptions to the rules, what happens when only a Master or a Servant is slain and not both, rules of engagement, ect, ect, ect . . . It's very overwhelming._

"Hey Baka Shinji! Stopped spacing out on me and get me a refill!"

Asuka poked Shinji's stomach a few times with her empty cup as she glared at him in utter annoyance. Shinji blinked a few times for he was still in a daze since having his thoughts interrupted. More out of habit rather than conscience thought Shinji stuttered out "Sorry!" before he went off to fulfill the request.

_000000_

Unknown Location

"I'm sorry that I have failed in the task that you gave me Sir. I didn't take the initiative in defeating the Second and my actions almost lead to the death of the Third."

No response was given for her statement. Standing alone in a darkened room, the transparent image of the same cloaked figure that attacked Asuka bowed toward the only other person present. It was a man, sitting at a desk with his arms clasped in front of his face as he leaned on them, his eyes hidden behind an amber pair of glasses. Nothing could be told about the man's feelings; there was nothing positive or negative about the aura that he gave off. Only a bone-chilling stare the came behind the ineffective barrier that was his glasses.

Finally, the man's hands slipped from their position from in front of him to on the desk, revealing something akin to a smile on his face. "It's quite alright, defeats happen and is meant to be learning experiences. Besides, things ended in a way that is acceptable for now." The hooded girl raised her head slightly at the response that was given to her. Although most of her face was still hidden, his mouth was and it curled slightly into the form of a weak smile. "Yes, My Lord."

Slowly, the image of the hooded girl faded and with her the darkness that consumed the room that the man was in. As the darkness faded, the figures of objects other than the desk began to take form. Soon, a rather well decorated office room began to take form.

Very quickly did the man's smile disappear from his face as the sound of someone giggling filled the room. From the shadows somewhere behind him, a woman cloaked in a dress of various purples, dark blues, and blacks came out and stood just behind the man. Floating in front of her was a small object akin to a crystal ball in shape but glowing with various colors.

"You're always so nice to them no matter what happened. But I guess this time was understandable considering you already knew the result." Once again the woman let out a giggled while the man did nothing to respond to her. As if taking the hint, the woman smiled as she gazed at the orb in front of her. Slowly, the images of various people have begun to appear. In particular was that of one Shinji Ikari and one Asuka Langley Soryu.

"The end justifies the means. Anything is acceptable as long as the scenario stays on course." Was the man's response before he brought his hands back to the crossed position in front of his face. Once again the room began to darken as images began to appear. This time they were not of the cloaked girl but that of twelve different cloaked person's reach with a roman numeral on their hood.

IV: We've been waiting Ikari.

I: Yes, what is your report?

_00000_

Unknown Location Number Two

As the image of the man before he faded she could not help but feel saddened. Even though he had forgiven her this time she still felt that she had let down her Lord for failing to accomplish any of her objectives. And to her, that was a very great sin. That man had helped both herself and her sister from as far as she could remember so she owed it to that man yet she had just failed. In her mind she repeated what had happened a few hours ago over and over in her head. She should have succeeded in all of her objectives yet she somehow failed. That was unacceptable.

Before she could do anything about it, the door to the room opened followed by a young and playful voice. "Onee-chan! Are you done yet?" Before the named 'Onee-chan' had even turned around she was knocked to the ground as a small pair of arms wrapped around her. A young girl with long white hair and a pair of childish pajamas had tackled her in order to give Onee-chan a hug. Slowly, Onee-chan removed her hood and revealed her face. Her expression, originally that of someone in deep and serious thought had long given away into a small but warm smile.

"I guess . . . for now I am."

_0000000_

Ikari-Katsuragi Compound

"Asuka, there are two more things I have to know."

Asuka's eyebrow rose when Shinji once again spoke up to ask a question. For the last bit of time it was a cycle of the same events, Shinji would ask a question, she would answer, there was a long moment of silence before Shinji would ask another question. True the cycle was broken a few times by that penguin of Shinji's when the bird burst through the door and began to worship Rider like an idol. _'A screwed up pet for a screwed up owner'_ Asuka commented to herself before Pen-Pen had to be placed into his refrigerator.

Back to the task on hand, this time there was something different in his voice. It may have been everything was finally sinking into that thick skull of his but it was still surprising to her. His voice had a certain need in it, almost as if everything hinged on this one question of his. " . . . Yes, Baka? What is it?"

"First off, what was that thing back at the school? I still don't get everything, but I can tell that thing wasn't exactly a Servant."

Asuka was taken back by Shinji's question. He was a total novice at all of this and had no magical ability to boot yet he actually made a rather smart observation. Without realizing it, Asuka lips form a smile before she proceeded to answer Shinji's question. "So you do have at least something of a brain Baka, I'm impressed. Anyway, you're only partial right in you guess. They are not Servants in the terms of my Lancer or Rider here . . . at least in there current forms." Asuka didn't have to look to see Shinji's confused face so she preemptively held up her hand so to tell him to wait before she continued. "They are the Evangelion, the highest level of the contract between Servant and Master. Created by the meager of two souls into a body born of life force or mana, the Evangelion is the ultimate fighter and the winner of wars."

Shinji cringed slightly at Asuka's mostly favorable portrayal of the Evangelion. In his mind, if anything they were only monsters. Not noticing Shinji's negative response, Asuka just continued on uninterrupted. "Of coarse only the highest level Magus such as me can summon an Evangelion. Someone like shouldn't worry by the Evangelion unless your fighting against one."

By now Lancer was looking at his Master with a mix of confusion and amusement. "Is that so? Then tell me, why didn't you summon an Evangelion when we were fighting that blue one earlier?" If looks could kill, Lancer would be dead thirty times over by now as Asuka glared at him. Shinji, blissfully unaware of what exactly was being implied just sat there quietly and Rider . . . well, Rider was still enjoying her drink.

"That . . . That's because I didn't want to waste any mana summoning an Evangelion when it was obvious that we could handle it normally. Evangelion aren't cheep and cost a lot of mana to summon, so why waste resources?" It was painfully obvious to Lancer that as best this was only a half truth. Still, he just accepted his Master's words as confidence in his abilities and that was just fine by him.

Shinji too took Asuka's words at face value but for very different reasons. Now that one of his questions was answered, he had one more which in his mind was far more important than anything he asked before. Not even waiting for her approval, Shinji continued on with asking his final question. "Asuka . . . I have one more thing to ask. Ten years ago . . . did a Holy Grail War happen ten years ago in Tokyo-Two?"

Not only was Asuka surprised by Shinji's question but Lancer as well. This boy had nothing to do with the Holy Grail War before tonight; he didn't even know about the existence of Magus and other such things. Yet he somehow knew of the previous war? Asuka's eyes narrowed a bit, as she looked at Shinji. She did not know of Shinji's past yet he seemed to have at least some hint of the events happening during the pervious and infamous Holy Grail War. "What? . . . How?"

"I'm Home!"

"EH?!" The small group of Masters and Servants froze at the new and notably drunken voice coming from somewhere nearby. "Misato!" Shinji responded out of instinct when he heard the voice of his teacher/guardian. "Shinji-kun? Iz tha you? Were you waitin' fo' little ol' me?" Slowly the stumbling footsteps of Misato got loader and louder and the purple haired woman made her way to the dinning room.

Asuka' honestly wanted to hit Shinji more than ever at the young man's programmed act of stupidity. "Anta Baka?! She can't know about this! Lancer!" Heading his Master's orders, Lancer began to fade away from view as he entered the 'Ether Realm' or 'Magical Realm' of existence. Asuka shot another anger glance at Shinji and Rider for while Shinji was just panicking, Rider was just standing beside her Master. "Baka! What are you waiting for? Send your Servant to the Ether Realm!"

"Oh? Shinji-kun, iz someone with youz?"

As Misato's voice got louder and her footsteps closer, Shinji just looked at Rider, then at Asuka in total confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't how to send anyone to the Ezther or whatever Realm!" This only seemed to piss off Asuka even more, who was swept up in the panic of the moment she forgot that Shinji had practically no training in magic thus would of coarse not know how to send Rider to an another Realm of existence. Stomping over to Master/Servant duo, Asuka began to berate Shinji while Rider, who still seemed to see Asuka as hostile, tried to block the red-heads advance. "Shut up! I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes! And you, get out of the way WHOA!?!?"

Somehow, Pen-Pen had gotten back into the room and began jumping up and down between the trio's feet in an attempt to get Rider's attention. In the constant flow of movement, Asuka's anger, and the still present pressure of panic, Shinji lost his balance and fell to the ground, with Asuka and Rider following shortly after.

The door to the dinning room opened to reveal the silhouette of Misato as she stumbled to turn on the still off lights. "Now don' tellz me youz brought you girlfriend home while I waz out! Shinji youz sneaky-" Finding the light switch, Misato turned them on to be with a sight she never expected. In the floor was Shinji along with two other girls, one of them dressed in a rather seductive attire and all of which were groaning (but in Misato's drunken mind-state, moaning) as they lay in the floor and some rather kinky positions.

Her mind, being assaulted with so much information while in its drunken state, was simply overwhelmed with so much contradicting information that the woman who could chug entire barrels of beer in moments simply passed out at the sight.

_000000_

"You really are an idiot, you know that?"

Shinji cringed slightly at Asuka's words, barely muttering an 'I'm sorry' while putting a sheet over Misato's out cold body. Asuka had an ice pack on her head where she had hit the floor earlier so he mood already in hell right now. Rider was busy roping up Pen-Pen before returning him to his fridge although one would notice that the bird seemed a little **too** happy about being tied up.

Letting out another annoyed groan, Asuka announced her intent of returning home for tonight. Enough had already happened that she was seriously annoyed and stressed and she didn't want that to increase. Shinji protested slightly to himself since he never did get his answer but he let it go for now. He had caused enough trouble for Asuka so he couldn't ask anything more of her, for now at least

Escorting Asuka to the door, the red-head was about to take he leave when Shinji stopped her. "Hey . . . Asuka?"

"Yeah? What is it Baka?"

Shinji fidgeted a little, obviously uncomfortable with either what he was about to say or some other reason. In any case, this annoyed Asuka to not end and she was about to berate the boy when he let out a heavy sigh before managing to speak. "I just want to say I'm sorry for everything . . . and to say Thank You for your help."

What happened next surprised Shinji. He was sure that Asuka would either beat him, yell at him, some combination of the previously mention, or confirm her superiority over him but none of that happened. While the look on Asuka's face was far from happy, it wasn't angry of even annoyed. Content would be the best word Shinji could come up with.

"Your welcome."

Almost on a dime Asuka's mood seemed to return back to normal after saying those words. "But don't think I'm going to be willing to help you out from now on! For all intensive purposes, you and I are going to be enemies from now on, you got it?" Before Shinji could confirm that, Asuka had already slipped on her shoes and was out the door, walking back towards her home. Despite the fact Asuka had just declared that they were to be enemies after this, Shinji still has something in him that allowed himself to smile before he shut the door and returned back into his home.

Despite the rather late hour it was, Shinji still found himself unable to even consider the thought of getting some sleep. Returning to the dinning room, the weight of the situation finally smashed down on him. He was part of a war, one that could potential not only kill him but anyone and everyone around him. Asuka told him how bystander causalities were potential high in the Holy Grail War, especial sense Servants could potential harvest the life force, or mana as Asuka called it, in order to increase a Servant's power. For a brief moment, the image of every single person Shinji knew being burnt alive in eerie parallel to the Tokyo-Two fire while he was ordering Rider to harvest their life force to increase her power.

Feeling a presence behind him, Shinji spun around only to see Rider standing almost directly behind him. "Master . . ." she said as the very first words she uttered to him. From his reaction Rider took it that Shinji wished to be alone at the moment. ". . . Please get some rest, Master. You will need it for the battles ahead." Without another word, Rider left the room leaving a very perplexed Shinji alone.

Shinji wanted to apologize, but the image of him ordering Rider to harvest the mana of his friends kept appearing in his mind. He couldn't face her now, not while that image kept coming up. The lack of sleep finally kicking in, Shinji opted to go to his bedroom and actually attempt to get some sleep.

_000000_

Last night was a rough one for Shinji, or what remained of it anyway. Sleep proved to be just beyond reach of the young boy as he spent most of the night just lying in his bed with his trusty SADT playing the same classical music he always listened to. He could of sworn he had just entered sleep for a few minutes before his alarm woke up him indicating it was time to prepare of school.

Moving reaching out from the covers of his bed, Shinji attempted to find the snooze button of his alarm system only to end up either hitting the stand around it or nothing at all. In one final attempt to find the curse of mankind's inventions, Shinji reached out and managed to grab something. The alarm did go off, but whatever he grabbed wasn't the hard plastic casing of the alarm clock. It was something round . . . warm . . . and squishy like a marshmallow. Giving it a few more squeezes just to make sure it was actually there, Shinji heard something like moan which caused him to shot up from his bed.

Beside his bed was none other than Rider sitting on a chair that was right next to his bed. One of her hands were on the alarm clock that Shinji was so desperately looking for, indicating that it was she, not himself that had turned it off. "Rider?" Shinji meekly asked, wondering why she was in his room in the first place. Shinji then did noticed that Rider's skin was rather flushed, though, and her lips in a rather odd expression.

Shinji was then reminded of the rather squishy object that was still in his hand. Following the path of his arm, Shinji realized for the first time that his hand had a firm gasp over Rider's right breast.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_0000_

"Howard! They're doing it again!"

"For Christ sake, Margaret! Shut the F"

_0000_

Shinji couldn't even bring himself to even look at Rider's face he was so ashamed. Ever since the little 'incident' no words were exchanged between the two as Shinji merely went about his morning chores while Rider just followed him around. If the awkwardness wasn't enough, the fact that Shinji couldn't bring himself to even apologize for what he did was just murder for him. _'How could I do that? I mean it was an accident . . . but she must think I'm some pervert that would only use her for my own . . .'_ Shinji found himself blushing at the thoughts that came into his mind before he began to shake his head back and forth in an attempt to forget them. _'No! No! Bad Shinji, Bad! She's my partner in this whole ordeal, I can't think of her like some object!'_

After making breakfast, Shinji set the dinning room table for two before starting on his morning meal. Shinji had only just begun to nibble on his food when he realized that Rider was not sitting down and eating the food he had made for her but was just standing behind him. "Ano . . . aren't you going to eat, Rider-san?" Shinji tried to but on a normal face as he pointed to the food that he had put out for Rider.

Rider head just tilted slight, showing that she was at least looking at the food before looking and Shinji then the food again. As if she was given an order, Rider then sat down at the table and very slowly began to eat. Shinji mentally let out a sigh of relief, happy that he was at least able to talk to her. "Ummm . . . Rider?" Shinji squeaked out, trying to ride on his small success streak and talk with Rider.

At the mention of her name, Rider instantly stopped what she was doing and tilted her still masked head towards Shinji. "Eh . . . I'm . . . I'm sorry about early. I . . . I didn't mean to --." Before Shinji finished, Rider just went back to eating the meal placed before her. Shinji's heart sank at this, almost positive that she hated his guts out when she said. "You don't need to apologize. You are my Master; you can do as you wish."

"You can't be serious! I can't do that kind of stuff to you!" Shinji protested as inappropriate images filled Shinji's head. "You're my partner; I just can't go around treating you like you were some object!"

Rider once again stopped eating and tilted her head, but this time in a way that suggest thought. It seemed like she was confused by Shinji's words, like they were foreign to her. "Correction. I am your Servant, not your partner. It is my mission to do my best to fulfill your wishes and keep your safe even if it cost my own life."

Shinji wasn't sure how to respond to this. He hated the idea, how this woman before him was so willing to throw everything away for him even though Shinji didn't know what he wanted in the first place. He hated the idea of how someone could put so little value in their life for any reason but he just couldn't come up with an argument. Whatever he come up with, some voice in his head just told him that he was contradicting himself and that would make him a hypocrite.

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a load moan coming from the hallway. "Oh shit, Misato! I forgot about her! You've got to hide Rider!" Still oblivious about how to send Rider into a different realm of existence, Shinji simply pushed Rider into the kitchen and shut the door behind him before going back to his seat.

Misato came stumbling into the dinning room rubbing her head and grumbling to herself. She looked like hell and more so than usual. Her hair was ruffled far more than usual and she looked as if she died, her corpse dragged through Tokyo-Three, and brought back to life only to repeat the process three more times. "G-Good Morning Misato." Shinji piped out only to be meet with a even more terrible groan than what normally came from Misato. When it became clear that Misato was going to the kitchen, Shinji panicked as he tried to prevent Misato from doing so since Rider was in there. "W-Wait Misato! Since you don't look so well today how about just taking a set and I'll get you your-" Shinji was meet with a growl that could have honestly caused him to crap in his pants if he hadn't already taken care of that beforehand.

Shinji yelped as Misato opened the door to the kitchen, expecting Rider to be right there in plain sight. Shinji began to wonder what they would write on his tombstone as he braced for the impending yell of shock followed by a series of curses that would make sailors and maybe even Asuka blush. There was no yell, however, as Misato just walk un-interrupted to the refrigerator as she finished out her morning supply of beer.

Shinji just looked stupefied at the now open doorway to the kitchen, wondering just where the hell Rider went. As if on command Rider's light purple hair and her head appeared from somewhere from the kitchen ceiling, looking all around here as she examined the back of Misato's head. Shinji felt his heart stop as he held his breath as this happened fro Misato just had to turn around before being met with the upside down face of Rider and he couldn't do anything without causing Misato to turn around. Just before Misato turned around, Rider head and hair shot back up to the ceiling leaving an oblivious Misato walking back into the dinning room.

Shinji just sat in his seat at the whole ordeal, his face turning purple due to the lack of breathing on his part. Misato just sat down in the seat across from Shinji that had he back to the kitchen and opened her beer so she could taste the cold beverage.

As Misato chucked, Shinji eyes widen when Rider's chain shot out from somewhere on the kitchen ceiling and wrapped around the refrigerator's knob and tightened itself, causing the refrigerator door to open. "AHHHH! Now that's a way to start the mornin'! Hey Shinji, I had the weirdest dream last night that when I came who you were getting it on with some – Hey, what cha' lookn' at?" Shinji tried to say 'Nothing' but the lack of air in his lungs prevented him to do so. Behind Misato the chain had shot out again, this time roping around one of the Yebisu beers cans before pulling it up toward the ceiling.

When Shinji failed to provide an answer, she turned around only to see that the refrigerator was still open. "That's odd . . . I could have sworn I shut it." Despite Shinji's protest, Misato got up once again so that she could close the refrigerator. As she started to close the door, her 'Misato' sense began to tingle, hinting that there was something wrong with her beer supply. However, only running on one beer at the moment thus still suffering a head ache, Misato just closed the refrigerator door before walking back into the dinning room. She so desperately needed another beer that she could swear she just heard the sound of another can opening as she walked back to the table.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I had the strangest dream that when I got home you were on the floor getting kinky with two girls at the same time! It's just funny considering I know that you wouldn't do that kind of thing considering that you have me all to yourself!" Misato let out a giggle, expecting Shinji to be blushing all the shades of red only to see his head on the table with a half-dead expression on his face. _'Good God I killed him!'_ "What's wrong Shinji-kun?" Misato asked innocently, still under the impression that it was her dream that had Shinji like this. Shinji only waved weakly as a very weak "Nothing" came out of his mouth.

Misato smiled to herself though she feigned indifference as he picked up the remote to turn on the news. "This is Ronin Takeda here with the Morning News. More office workers found unconscious this morning, bring the grand total . . . ."

After that things went on smoothly in the Ikari-Katsuragi Compound. Misato had fixed her watch so they two weren't rushed as they went about their morning activities although Misato did notice that Shinji was more tense than usual. Ever wary of her young wards behavior, she knew that Shinji was keeping something under the radar. And Misato didn't like it when little Shinji-kun kept secrets from her. A wicked smile formed on Misato's face as ideas and plots came to mind about how to break Shinji's tight lips on the matter.

Soon it was time for Misato and Shinji to make there way to school. "Shinji-kun! Hurry up, would ya?" Misato yelled as she blew the horn of her Alpine A310. "Coming!" Shinji yelled back, quickly putting on his shoes while Rider waited patiently for her Master's orders. "Now Rider, I'm going to school now so for the time being you just going have to lay low and keep out of sight. Make sure no one sees you, alright?" Rider nodded in response before another few blast from Misato urged Shinji to move it. Before Shinji left however, he turned to Rider and said. "Rider . . . just because your title is Servant doesn't mean you are one to me. I don't know what to expect from now on, so I'm going to count on you." A few more horn blast followed, which caused Shinji to leave in a rush and leaving Rider alone to ponder his words. A few moments later the sound of a girly screaming could be heard followed by the screeching of tires on asphalt.

Shortly after Shinji left, Rider too went outside and started to make her way to an un-named location. Shinji had told her to say out of sight but not to remain in the complex.

_000000_

Shinji's arrival at school was pretty identical to that of yesterday with exceptions being that Toji and Kensuke weren't there to greet Misa . . . I mean Shinji. Still Shinji thought this might have been for the better for he still needed to get head on straight. Wondering about the mostly empty school grounds, Shinji began to dwell on what was had happened since yesterday night.

Although so far he was able to calmly accept the fact he had somehow gotten involved in an underground war between Magus out of all people, one with a very high chance of death not only for himself but practically anyone who lived in Tokyo-Three. Images of people like Toji, Kensuke, even the class rep began to appear in his mind, all of the screaming as they were murdered in cold blood by various, demonic eyed Servants. All of them cried out to Shinji, asking him why as if he was the one responsible for their deaths, all of them looking straight through them with their dead eyes that could send any soul to the deepest parts of hell.

Shinji felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't want his friends to die and he didn't want to die himself but some of Asuka's words rang true in his head. He was no Magus, there was almost not way he could effectively fight in this war. He could barely stand up for himself in every day events and that was only on days when he felt particularly brave. _'Just what should I do?'_

It was then Shinji heard sharp sound of metal hitting the floor. It was shockingly loud but it was enough to grab his attention. It was close by, whatever it was, maybe in one of the club-rooms? With almost no premeditative thoughts Shinji opened the door to the club room which he thought the noise came from.

At first Shinji thought he had guessed wrong since there didn't seem to be anyone there at the moment. However, another sharp clang of metal proved that his guess was true and directed his attention to floor. There was a student, an upper-classmen by Shinji's guess, with orange-red hair that was fiddling with a rather complex looking part of a machine. All around the student were various tools and in front of him seemed to be heater unit that was partial disassembled. "That's odd . . . the filament should be working now. Did I miss something?"

"Maybe you just knocked one of the wires lose." Shinji wasn't sure why he answered but that is what he honestly thought. He didn't tell anyone, but Shinji honestly did like to tinker with various machines in his free time. It was a little habit Shinji picked up shortly after he came to Tokyo-Three and Toji took him to his father's workshop so to 'make Shinji more man-like.' Who knows what logic they were following back then?

The orange haired boy was honestly surprised at Shinji's suggestion but more out of the fact he didn't know Shinji was there rather than anything else. "Wha?" The classman stated before he seemed to think about what Shinji said. "It does make sense . . . Hey, can you pass me that screwdriver? The one near your foot." Sure enough, Shinji looked down to see a flat head screwdriver near his foot. "Ano . . . Sure."

Sure enough, Shinji ended up being right on his guess. At first, conversation was limited between the two with the upperclassman just asking Shinji to help him find a part or tool. The two started to warm up to each other though and started to freely converse with one another. Shinji didn't know why but he felt relaxed when speaking with this person. It may have been just because they had a common interest but Shinji felt he could relate to this person on some higher level.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish putting together the heater. After making sure it actually worked, the two of them stepped out into the hallway with the intent to heading back to their respected classed. "I'm sorry about trapping you there. I guess I just was so absorbed I kind of forgot you had just arrived." The orange haired boy apologized which Shinji simply shook off. "No, it's alright. I wasn't really doing anything anyway so helping you was my pleasure . . ." For thee first time Shinji realized he didn't know his upperclassmen's name. He found it somewhat funny he felt so at ease dispite the fact he knew so little about him.

"Shiro Emiya" The orange boy said politely as if to respond to Shinji's thoughts. Shinji in turn introduced himself. "Ikari-san? Well it's very nice talking with you. I don't normally get a chance to work with someone that knows about machines so this was a nice change of pace." Shiro then began walking down the hallway, waving slightly at Shinji as he went. "I hope to be seeing more of you in the future, Ikari-san."

_00000_

"Hey Shinji, looks like you made it." Toji teased as Shinji came into the class room out of breath. Class was about to start and until a few moments ago no one was sure where the soft-spoken young man was. "Heh . . . yeah, I was helping someone and we lost track of time." Toji and Kensuke just nodded at their friend's response since, knowing Shinji, that wasn't far-fetched in any way or form.

Shinji sat down in his usual seat as Toji and Kensuke continued their conversation. Shinji was only half-paying attention to them though. After speaking with Shiro-san, Shinji pretty much returned to his state of worry which was only interrupted when he realized classes were about to start.

Out of the corner of his eye Shinji noticed Asuka who was just sitting at her desk doing nothing in particular. Asuka the noticed that Shinji was glancing over at her and when the young man tried to offer a smile Asuka face clenched in annoyance before looking somewhere else. _'Guess she wasn't pulling in punches we she said we're enemies from now on.'_ Shinji thought to himself, a sick feeling overwhelming his gut.

"Shinji . . . Shinji? . . . Hey Ikari!"

Hearing the somewhat raised voice of Toji, Shinji snapped back into reality only to see Toji and Kensuke with slightly worried looks on their faces. "You ok Shinji? You seem out of it today." Kensuke asked but Shinji just denied it. "Sorry guys, I was just thinking about something. What were we talking about again?"

"If ya say so. Anyway, we're talkn' about the transfer students that are commin' in today." Shinji blinked a few times, honestly surprised with what Toji had just told him. "Transfer Students?" Out of nowhere Kensuke's camera appeared in front of Shinji, scaring the boy slightly but not enough to make him scream. "Yeah, the transfer students that are coming today. Remember that whole conversation we had on the roof yesterday?"

Thinking back, Shinji did remember Kensuke briefly mentioning something about new students but didn't remember much about the details. Shinji had forgotten much of it due to all the excitement of what had happened last night. "Sort of . . . Isn't it kind of odd though? Getting new students at this time in the school year?" Toji nodded in agreement as Kensuke continued with the details. "Maybe but they're a lot of rumors going around about them as well. Apparent some of them have some pretty high profile backgrounds and such. Plus . . . I hear they're all girls!"

Shinji and Toji both face-faulted at Kensuke's dramatic reveal of that last little bit of information. After recovering the conversation just took its course. "Really? Well it lookz like I'm going to be a little busy from now own. But don't worry guyz, I'll save a little action for ya." Toji said, putting botched attempt of being a stud in every way. Kensuke just rolled his eyes before commenting, "Please, it wouldn't matter if you were the last man on Earth you still wouldn't be able to get a date. Besides, we all know about you little crush on a certain class representative." Shinji could only laugh as one red faced Toji strangle Kensuke. Lucky for Kensuke, Misato who was the home room teacher had just entered the room and announced home room was staring.

Once everyone was settled down, Misato proudly slammed her hand on the teacher's desk before saying. "Ok everyone! We've got some new students here today so show them a warm welcome. But keep an eye on your boyfriends, ladies, these girls are some lookers!" If the class wasn't paying attention before, they were now as three students entered the classroom. Shinji, somehow able to temporarily leave his worries behind, was honestly curious about his new classmates and wondered why there were so many of them during such an unusual time in the year.

The first to enter was a rather shy looking girl that looked terrified to be standing in front of the class as she gripped her bag across her chest like it was some life preserver. She had a rather pale complexion compared to most people and black hair was fairly long compared to most as well. She wore a rather large pair of circular glasses plus had something of a beauty mark just below her left lip. Shinji noticed that here eyes seemed to be darting all around the room as if looking for something, but he didn't give it much thought thinking that she was just nervous. "H-Hello. My name is Mayumi Yamagishi. It's a pl-pleasure to meet you."

The second girl that entered was almost the exact opposite of Mayumi in almost every way. While Mayumi was almost terrified about being there, the new girl seemed more confident, energetic even, as she entered the room and took her place next to the cowering Mayumi. The new girl had short brown hair and a rather normal complexion as well. For some reason she seemed to be scanning over the class for some reason until her glance happened to stop on Shinji. Shinji felt slightly un-nerved as this girl he never seen before just seemed to be staring at him for some reason. Then the girl just winked at Shinji, causing many of Shinji's classmates to look at him, the male portion giving him death glares. "Hello there! My name is Mana Kirishima, how's it hangin'?"

Then came the final new transfer student and she stood out the most of the new arrivals. The last girl walked in silently and quickly before taking her place next to Mana like she was in some military line up. Her face was absolutely expressionless, lifeless even, as she stood in front of the students, showing nothing to give any hint what was on her mind. While Mayumi was pale, this girl was almost dead white in skin color and that was only the beginning for she also head red eyes and light blue hair to boot. "My name is Rei Ayanami. How do you do?" Like the two before her, Rei also took time to glance over the class but this time in a more methodical way, as if she left nothing out of memory. She too stopped when she noticed Shinji but she only looked at him for a moment before resuming to scan over the class.

Hiding in a tree just outside of the school grounds, Rider watched everything going on in her Master's classroom from afar. As the three girls walked in, Rider tensed slightly as she gazed at the three girls. Instinctively, Rider gripped her iron nails slight, causing the chain that connected the two tow clatter slightly in the still peaceful air. It wouldn't be long till peaceful no longer applied.

_000000__000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

A/N: And so ends chapter two! Once again I would like to apologize for the roughness of this chapter but hopefully some of you can forgive me.

And to make things worse is that soon I will be leaving for a month long trip in Japan and as you can imagine that will leave little time for me to work on Chapter Three if I don't complete it before then. I promise to try and get you the next chapter before I leave and at the very least post the edited and expanded Prologue chapter.

Anyway, now on to the Omaka/Preview! Please R&R!

Oh, and before I forget.

Cookie points for those people who can tell me where I got Mayumi Yamagishi from. Just promise me you won't look it up. ;p

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Asuka: Hey Ronin! What's the deal not doing a preview last chapter? My Contract states we always have previews so I can get more face time!

Ronin109: Err . . . Well you see . . .

Rin: You get more face time?! I think the readers already had enough of the so called 'Red-Devil'. Besides I think Ronin-sama realized that important characters like myself don't need these silly previews for 'face-time' as you call it.

Asuka: What the hell!?! You've only appeared once so far and that was only for a bit piece in Chapter One!

Rin: Shut up! Come over here you little . . .

Toji: Cat Fight!

Shinji Mato: Meow!

Kensuke: I'll get the camera!

_-Rin and Asuka look at each other-_

Rin: Truce?

Asuka: Only while we kick their asses.

_-Insert fight noises here- -Insert girly screaming here-_

Ronin109: Sigh . . . it never ends.

Shinji Ikari and Shiro: Welcome to our world.

Sakura andHikari: -Sweat drop-

Rei: Next time on The Holy Eva Wars: Lines Take Shape, Shinji's First Battle.


End file.
